Ivyleaf's Story
by Ivyleaf of Swiftclan
Summary: "When we first met, I never thought that you'd be so important to me." -Reedheart whispered as he watched Ivyleaf sleep.
1. Snowtail's Death

**Hi everyone. I'm new here, so I hope you guys like my first story.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

"Mommy? Where are we going?" A tiny white kit with leafy colored eyes and light gray patches all over her pelt, asked. A Queen with white fur and green eyes looked down at her. They both where walking in the snow and the weather was very bad for a kit as young as her.

"It'll be alright, Ivykit." The Queen whipsered as she tapped her gently with her pink nose, so that she'd keep going.

"Mommy, I'm cold. My paws hurt." cried Ivykit as she pressed her body closer to the fluffy white Queen.

"I know, Ivykit. We are almost there...Just hang -" Before the Queen finished, she fell forword into the snow. Ivykit pressed her face to the frozen Queen's side and started to cry into it.

"Mommy?...Mommy wake up. Mommy please!" Ivykit cried out as tears bled from her eyes and into her mother fur. "Mommy please wake up. I don't want to be alone out here. It's cold and I can't feel my paws. Mommy! Please don't leave me!"

"She's gone, Ivykit." A tom's voice meowed from behind her. The kit turned to see a Tom that looked just like her. White with gray patches all over his pelt. But he had sky blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" Ivykit asked. The Tom was taken back by that, but padded up to the Kit anyway.

"My name is Mosspelt." Replied the Tom. Ivykit watched him lick her mother's ear. "Snowtail has joined Starclan now...I wish I could have changed that, but she is in a better place." Meowed Mosspelt.

"...Are you the one Mommy was taking me to see?" Ivykit asked and Mosspelt nodded.

"I am Mosspelt, Deputy of Swiftclan. Also your Father."

"Your really my Father!" Ivykit asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, but do you understand where your mother is going now?" Mosspelt asked.

"Lightstar told me of a place called Starclan where all the good cats go. He said all our loved ones, who has passed on will always watch over us from there." meowed Ivykit.

"Lightstar is right, now follow me, so we can get out of this weather." Meowed Mosspelt. Ivykit looked down at Snowtail.

"But what about my mommy?" Ivykit asked. Mosspelt stopped and turned back to Ivykit and Snowtail's lifeless body.

"She is still in Treeclan territory. Her clanmates will find her." Mosspelt meowed before padding away.

"Good-bye Mommy..." Ivykit's voice trailed off as she said good-bye and then followed her Father into Swiftclan territory.

**Clan cats**

**Swiftclan**

**Leader:**

Runningstar: A tall, pure white, sleek, tom-cat with scar aross his chest. Gray eyes

**Deputy:**

Mosspelt: white furred tom-cat with gray patches and Sky blue eyes

**Medicine cats:**

Whitefang: short and old white she-cat with sharp white teeth, battled scared body and green eyes.

Blackpaw: Pure white tom-cat with black paws and tail tip. Yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Ashclaw: A Dark gray tom with scared up body, blue eyes, and sharp front claws

Windpool: black and white furred she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Gingerfoot: tall pretty, Ginger she-cat with white ears and yellow eyes.

Spottedwind: Fastest Swiftclan warrior, brown spots, gray stripes, orange patches on her pelt, she-cat with hazel eyes.

Hushmouth: A quiet keep-to-himself tom-cat with silver fur and two white front paws.

Hazelfur: hazel eyes, brownish-red fur, white spots, and black stripes. Tom-cat

Holyfrost: Pure white tom-cat with golden patches.

Hawknose: Black tom-cat with orange around his nose, one white paw, and bright green eyes

Tawnyfur: Eldest warrior. A tom-cat with Tawny fur, white paws, and white tail tip. He has evil-looking brown eyes.

Reedheart: a handsome tom with bluish-gray fur, white paws, white tail tip, and white ears. Icy-blue eyes.

Whitestone: Pure white tom-cat with black tail tip.

**Apprentices:**

Ivypaw: A white she-cat with gray patches and leafy green eyes.

**Queens:**

Rosepelt: A pretty she-cat with tan fur and a white v shape spot on her chest (exspecting Hawkrose'd kits)

Flowerfeathers: A she-cat with calico fur and yellow eyes. (Cloudkit and Graykit)

**Kits**

Graykit: A gray tom-kit with brown eyes. (Runningstar and Flowerfeather's kits)

Cloudkit: A pure white tom-kit with gray chest and paw. Has Green eyes. (Runningstar and Flowerfeather's kits)

**Elders:**

Shelltail: A pure black tom with a very long white tail. He went blind

Missingleg: A once pretty Warrior, who lost her left leg after being attacked by a wild dog pack.

Deadthroat: A short and fluffy light gray tom, who lost his will to speak after being clawed in the throat by the same wild dog pack that hurt Missingleg.

**Swiftclan deaths:**

Silverpool lost her kit, Stonekit after a hawk carried him off.

Reedheart and Whitestone's mother, Clearpath was killed by a poisoness snake bite.

**Kittypets:**

Lady: A silver she-cat with a white leg and brown eyes. Clan name was Silverpool, she was once a Queen from swiftclan, who rasied Ivykit, Mosspelt's only Kit.

**Treeclan:**

**Leader:**

Lightstar: Short, golden tom with white paw and yellow eyes.

**Deputy:**

Whitewing: tall pure white tomcat with blue eyes. Scar across his eye.

**Medicine cat:**

Moonsteps: A Silver tom with one of his toes white.

Grasspaw: A pure white she-cat with a grass stained pelt and a broken leg.

**Warriors:**

Ferntrail: a she-cat with orange patches and white fur. Green eyes.

Hollowpool: A Black tom with light blue eyes.

Oaktail: dark brown tom with black stripes. brown eyes

Yellowash: Golden tom with black patches. Blue eyes.

Berrypath: silver she-cat with a brown spot around her right eye. dark green eyes.

Longfur: black she-cat with long fur and gray eyes.

Redshade: dark gray tom with a long red line down his back from his nose to his tail tip.

Brightblaze: tan she-cat with white spots. Brown eyes.

Brownspot: light brown fur and dark brown eyes and dark brown spots.

Shrubfur: light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Holypaw: white she-cat with golden stripes.

Mintpaw: Pure while she-cat with hazel eyes.

Berrypaw: silver tom-cat with a white spot. Gray eyes.

**Queens:**

Brightmorning: golden she-cat with yellow eyes. (Rabbitkit and Wood kit)

**Kits:**

Rabbitkit: Pure white she-kit with yellow eyes (Lightstar and brightmorning's kit)

Yellowkit: light yellow fur and dark yellow eyes (Lightstar and brightmorning's kit)

**Elders:**

Brokenfoot: B'ack tom with gray eyes. his fron right leg was broken after he

Twistedfoot: white she-cat with a twisted paw and one green eye and one blue eye.

Honeysap: calico she-cat with yellow eyes. too old to be a Warrior.

Blindedeyes: tom with two blind eyes. light gray fur and brown patches

**Treeclan deaths:**

Twigtail was the Deputy before Whitewing. He died from a tree falling on him.

Snowtail was found in the snow by Berrypaw, Holypaw, and Mintpaw. She died trying to get Ivykit to Swiftclan.

**Lakeclan**

**Leader:**

Riverstar: a tiger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

**Deputy:**

Aquaheart: A light gray tom with blue eyes and white tail tip.

**Medicine cats:**

Mistypool: a dark gray she-cat with white chest, full orange tail, a full black leg, and a brown toe.

Waterpaw: Blueish-gray she-cat with brown eyes and one white paw.

**Warrior:**

Mosscloud: a light gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes.

Graystone: Dark gray tom with gray eyes.

Crazyfoot: A pitch black tom with a twitching foot. blue eyes.

Oakstorm: A brown tom with black stripes and brown eyes.

Tigerlegs: Pure white she-cat with four blackstriped legs.

Stormfire: Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Applesnow: a brownish-red tom with white patches.

Whiteleaf: tall, white tom with green eyes.

Blackwater: pitch black she-cat withe light blue eyes

Rainpool: A light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and dark blue eyes.

**Apprentice:**

Skypaw: White tom with black, brown, orange, and gray spots. sky blue eyes.

Windpaw: Pure white she-cat with brown tipped ears. Blue eyes.

Oceanpaw: tom with Dark brown fur and ocean blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Aquaflower: Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Watercloud: light blue eyes, white paws, white tail tip.

**Kits:**

Shadekit: Pitch black she-kit with yellow eyes. (Aquaflower and Crazyfoot's kit)

Whitekit: Pure white tom-kit with gray eyes. (Watercloud and Aquaheart's kit)

Blackkit: pitch black tom-kit with blue eyes. (AquaFlower and crazyfoot's kit)

Spottedkit: A light gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. (Watercloud and Aquaheart's kit)

**Elders:**

Maplesap: A yellowish-brown she-cat with white paw, tail tip, chest, and muzzle.

Stonesong: Dark gray tom with white paws and two broken back legs.

Ashtoes: an old white tom with light gray toes. Brown eyes.

**CavernClan**

**Leader:**

Cavestar: Pitch black tom with dark blue eyes.

**Deputy:**

Ashface: A pure white she-cat with green eyes and a gray face.

**Medicine cats:**

Mistfur: Dark gray tom with hazel eyes and a broken rib.

Applepaw: Redish-brown tom with gray stripes. brown eyes.

**Warrior:**

Honeytail: A Tan she-cat with a golden tail tip and yellow eyes.

Blackfaith: black she cat with dark green eyes. White chest and paws.

Leaffoot: A tom-cat with white fur and orange patches. Blue eyes.

Stoneoak: Dark gray tom with brown stripes and brown eyes.

Tigertail: a gray tom with stripes around his tail. One blue eye and one green eye.

Leopardheart: A Black she cat with light black spots and yellow : brown eyes, brownish-red fur and Bright green eyes.

Whitefrost: Pure white tom-cat with golden patches.

Lionmane: golden tom with fur that comes down around his neck like a Lion's mane. Had blue eyes.

Flufftail: A she-cat has golden fluffy pelt, orange paws, and a orange face.

**Apprentice:**

Morningpaw: A pure white she-cat with gray eyes.

Mothpaw: a dark brown tom with brown eyes and one white spot around his right eye.

Birdpaw: a blueish-gray she-cat with featherly like fur. Dark blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Brightmorning: White she-cat with golden stripes. Yellow eyes.

Daisycloud: White she-cat with golden paws. gray eyes.

**Kits:**

Yarrowkit: A golden she-kit with white tipped ears and gray eyes. (Daisycloud and Stoneoak's kit)

Gingerkit: A ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Brightmorning and Leaffoot's kit)

Fernkit: pretty She-kit with green eyes and white fur. yellow eyes (Bightmorning and Leaffoot's kit)

**Elders:**

Claweye: an over weight tom with a clawed up eye. light gray fur and blue eyes.

Darkseed: An old she-cat with black fur and white stripes. dark blue eyes.


	2. Reedpaw and Whitepaw

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a Clan meeting." Yowled the Swiftclan leader, Runningstar. He was a tall and pure white sleek tom-cat with a scar aross his chest. At once all the Warriors and two Apprentices headed out of their dens and some warriors came from just stacking up the freshkill pile.

"What's going on?" Asked Clearpath.

"I hope nothing bad." replied Gingerfoot.

"We have spotted Lakeclan Warriors in our territory once again these past moons. I and every other cat I'm sure is getting angry about them killing our prey and taking it for themselves. i think it's about time we have a chat with them." Meowed Runningstar. "I am going to bring three Warriors and my trusty Deputy, Mosspelt with me to Lakeclan. The rest of my Warriors and the apprentices shall guard the camp from any unwanted guests." Runningstar added.

"Runningstar?" A Warrior asked.

"Yes Ashclaw?" Asked Runnngstar as he looked down at the tom-cat.

"What if Lakeclan attacks your group. Shouldn't you bring more Warriors?" He asked, but Runningstar shook his head.

"Why don't we wait for the gathering." Meowed Windpool. Runningstar started to get frushrated.

"Do you want to lose prey? Because the gathering is too far away. We need to take actions before they start attacking our can!" Hissed Mosspelt, who padded up to stand beside his leader.

"I agree with Mosspelt." Meowed Reedpaw. Windpool laid her tail on her Apprentice's shoulder to hush him up.

"Be quiet, Reedpaw!" Hissed Windpool. Runningstar sighed and turned to look at Mosspelt, who nodded to him, then he turned back to his clan.

"Fine. I'll take two more. But I decided to make Reedpaw and Whitepaw Warriors, we leave at Sunhigh." Meowed Runningstar. Reedpaw and his brother Whitepaw had huge smiles on their faces.

"Really!" Cheered Whitepaw, who sat in between Ashclaw and Reedpaw.

"Yes, so come forth fellow Apprentices." Meowed Runningstar. Reedpaw and Whitepaw did what they were told and padded up on top of the High rock. Mosspelt had already joined Gingerfoot, Clearpath, and Hazelfur down below.

"I can't believe this, can you?" Reedpaw asked his Kin, Whitepaw.

"This is what we have been training, so hard for, remember." Whitepaw shot his older Kin a smile. When they made it to the top, Runningstar greeted them with a warm smile. Meanwhile, Ivykit poked her head out of the Nursery. Her leafy green eyes grew wide with shock. All those warriors and the Leader in one place.

_I wonder what they are doing?_ Ivykit wondered out of her den and into the crowed of cats.

"Ivykit!" Ivykit heard her name being hissed out. She turned to see her father, Mosspelt.

"What are you doing out of the Nursery?" Mosspelt asked in a harsh tone, which made her flinch.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what everyone is doing." Meowed Ivykit. Mosspelt sighed before sitting down beside his kit.

"You can stay as long as you are quiet. Reedpaw and Whitepaw are about to be made Warriors." Meowed Mosspelt as he licked his kit's forehead. Ivykit and Mosspelt had a close relationship. Most Toms didn't bother with their young after they're old enough to be Apprentices. Mosspelt cared so much for his only Kit that it would kill him if he lost her.

"I, Runningstar, leader of Swiftclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these Apprentices. Both have trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Meowed Runningstar.

_Runningstar. _Ivykit's eyes glowed with joyment.

"I have seen Windpool teach you her skills very well." Meowed Runningstar. Reedpaw nodded. "Reedpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Runningstar asked Reedpaw.

"I do." He replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Reedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Reedheart. StarClan honors your Strength and your Honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Swiftclan." Reedpaw, now Reedheart dipped his head in return and stepped back, so his younger Kin can earn his name.

"And Whitepaw, I have watched Gingerfoot train you vary well in my spaire time and I trust that she has tought you well. " Whitepaw nodded. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Asked Runningstar.

"I do." Replied Whitepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitestone. StarClan honors your Independence and your Intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Swiftclan." Whitestone, once Whitepaw dipped his head to his leader like his kin had done.

Reedheart and Whitestone padded down from the highrock and at once the Warriors along with Ivykit padded up to them and started to cheer their new names.

"Reedheart! Whitestone! Reedheart! Whitestone!" They cheered on.

Mosspelt padded into the Nursery with Ivykit to find Silverpool running around the Nursery in panic mode. "Oh, Ivykit!" Silverpool cried out as she saw her kit. She ran and started to smother her with licks. "Where have you gone to my kit?" Silverpool asked after licking Ivykit, so much.

"I went to watch Reedpaw and Whitepaw become Warriors! They're now called Reedheart and Whitestone!" Ivykit cheered.

"Mosspelt, did Runningstar get mad that she wondered into the clan meeting?" Silverpool asked. Mosspelt licked his kit's ear before answering.

"No, she was, so quiet I dout he noticed." Replied Mosspelt.

"So was that all, Runningstar did?" Silverpool asked.

"No. Runningstar is taking Ashclaw, Clearpath, Gingerfoot, Twanyfur, Hawknose, and I to Lakeclan to ask why they are trustpassing in Swiftclan territory. We leave at sunhigh." Meowed Mosspelt.

"Oh no, Mosspelt do you think he will try to attack Riverstar and her clan?" Silverpool asked in her worry tone. Mosspelt shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not sure. He has changed these past moons." Mosspelt meowed to the pretty silver Queen. One of her front legs was completely white and her eyes were brown. Mosspelt turned back to Ivykit.

"You go to sleep now. I'll be leaving at sunhigh, so I wont bve here when you wake up, but I'll return as promised." He rubbed his cheek on Ivykit's cheek before leaving his Kit.

Ivykit looked over at the other Queen, Rosepelt. A pretty she-cat with tan fur and a white v shape spot on her chest layed aleep in the back. She was going to have Hawknose's kits soon. There was another Queen named Flowerfeathers. She was the second oldest, Silverpool being the oldest of the three. Flowerfeathers had Runningstar's kit a while last moonhigh. They didn't have their eyes open yet. Flowerfeathers was the grumpiest Queen in the Nursery. She was a calico she-cat with yellow eyes. She laid awake feeding her kits near Silverpool. "Ivykit, you heard your Father. Let's get some sleep." Meowed Silverpool as she laid down beside her kit.

"Okay." Replied Ivykit as she snuggled in with her Mother.


	3. Ivykit's first Vigil

Ivykit laid in Flowerfeathers nest, playing with Cloudkit's tail. The white kitten with a gray chest and paws didn't even have his eyes open yet. Neither did his kin, Graykit. He was a small gray kit. "Ivykit, don't bother Flowerfeather's kits!" Hissed Silverpool.

"No it's okay. Cloudkit might not see her, but he seems to enjoy her compony." Meowed Flowerfeathers. Ivykit stood up and padded over to Silverpool.

"Can I go outside and look around the camp?" Ivykit asked.

"But, Ivykit. It's dangerous for a kit like you to be out there in the wide open camp." Meowed Silverpool.

"Oh, Silverpool. Ivykit wont ever get to see the camp with you keeping her locked away in this Mousedung of a den." Meowed Rosepelt. Silverpool looked down at her kit and then up at the entrence to the Nursery. She let out a long sigh before answering.

"I guess, Rosepelt is right." Meowed Silverpool. "But try not to go too far Ivykit. Your father would never forgive me if something bad happens to you." Silverpool added. Ivykit started to cheer before padding out of the Nursery.

She could see the wide open grass plane that spreaded out before her very eyes. To her right was the highrock near the trees where Runningstar's den was. To her left was a bunch of

rocks that was made into a Medicine Den for Whitefang and Blackpaw. Over by a small water stream was where the Freshkill pile lay. Next to it was the Warriors den. Next to the Warriors was the Apprentices den. She wanted to see everything in the camp. She started with the Medicine Den.

"Hello?" Ivykit meowed into the hole under the rocks. A pure white tom-cat with black paws poked his head out of the hole and looked up at Ivykit. "Hi, I'm Ivykit." Ivykit smiled at him.

"I'm, Blackpaw the Medicine Apprentice. Uh...Are you sick or is something wrong with you?" Blackpaw asked. Ivykit gave him an angry look.

"No! Why would I be!" Hissed Ivykit. Blackpaw shrugged as he continued out of the hole and sat down next to Ivykit. His tai tip was black too.

"Well, you did come to the Medicine den." Meowed Blackpaw.

"Yeah, but my Mother finally let me out of the den. I'm going to look around the camp!" Cheered Ivykit.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Blackpaw asked. Ivykit smiled at Blackpaw.

"Thank you, Blackpaw." Blackpaw gave her a smile as the two padded around the camp. Blackpaw showed her all of the camp and even expained things to her.

"So, your not aloud to have kits or a mate?" Ivykit asked as she and Blackpaw sat together, sunning themselves off in the middle of the grass plane.

"Nope. That's just it, but Whitefang says that I should think of the whole clan as my own kits since I'll be the one to care for them when their hurt." Meowed Blackpaw. "Hey, your old enough to be an Apprentice. Why aren't you one now?" Blackpaw asked.

"I don't know. My Father say it's because I don't get out much to show Runningstar that I'm ready to train to be a Warrior. But he and Mother told me that I'm a Warrior in their eyes." Ivykit shot a smile at him. He smiled back. Then a cat stepped out of the Warrior's den. It was Reedheart.

"What are you doing out here with a Kit?" Reedheart asked as he looked from Ivykit to Blackpaw.

"I was just showing Ivykit around." Replied Blackpaw. "But I should be going through, Reedheart can you talk to Ivykit and give her something to do?" Blackpaw asked.

"I guess." Meowed Reedheart.

"Hi, I'm Ivykit." Meowed Ivykit.

"I know your name. Hey, I saw you at my Warrior Ceremony with Mosspelt." Reedheart meowed as he padded side by side with Ivykit. Ivykit told him about her days in the nursery then Reedheart told her how his vigil with Whitestone went. Not before long, Reedheart started to enjoy her compony more while Ivykit already enjoyed his. Their chat was cut short when the cats that went with Runningstar returned. Ivykit's eye's widen as she saw Clearpath's dead body being dragged into camp.

"Mother." Meowed Reedheart. Reedheart had told her that Clearpath was his and Whitestone's Mother. Reedheart at once ran to her. Gingerfoot laid her gently in front of Reedheart.

"What happen to her?" Whitestone asked as he brushed past Ivykit, who was shocked to see Clearbath's lifeless body. Reedheart looked like he was about to burst into tears, but he held it back.

"She was attacked by a snake on our way back. " Meowed Mosspelt with a sad tone of voice. The tom padded over to his Kit. "You shoudn't see this, Ivykit." He meowed to her as he tried to get her to move, but Ivykit didn't.

"No, I want to stay with Reedheart." Ivykit run under Mosspelt's legs and to Reedheart's side.

"Ivykit! Get over here!" hissed Mosspelt.

"Let her stay, Mosspelt." meowed Runningstar before he padded back to his den. Mosspelt stared over at his kit for a while before padding up to her.

"Is it alright if Ivykit sits Vigil with you tonight?" Mosspelt asked Reedheart and Whitestone.

"She may stay as long as she doesn't mess the Vigil up." Replied Whitestone.

"I promise, Whitestone that I wont." Meowed Ivykit.

"Okay." Replied Reedheart. Mosspelt left to go tell Silverpool what Ivykit was doing. Soon it was Moonhigh and Whitefang had finished making Clearpath look like her old self. A pure white she-cat with light gray syripes and gray eyes. Every cat, but Ivykit, Reedheart, and Whitestone had gone to rest. Ivykit watched as Breedheart and Whitestone shared touges with their mother. It was almost Sunhigh when Reedheart and Whitestone stopped licking her fur and sat beside her.

"Thank you, Ivykit." meowed Reedheart. Ivykit looked up at the bluish-gray furred, white pawed, white tail tipped, white earred Tom. His icy blue eyes stared up at the rising sun with so much sorrow in them. Same for Whitestone.

"For what?" Asked Ivykit.

"You sat Vigil all night without falling asleep. You didn't even know Whitestone and I's mother, but yet you sat Vigil for her. Your a kindhearted kit. You'll make a great Warrior when it's time. I'm sure Clearpath thanks you for doing this." Meowed Reedheart.

"We were just made Warriors too." Meowed Whitestone. "How can i be happy as a warrior when my mother dies shortly after I become one." The Tom added.

"I'm glad to do anything for a friend!" Ivykit cheered.

"You consitter me your friend?" Reedheart asked as he looked down at the Kit.

"Yes! Whitestone can be my friend too. I'm always glad to make friends outside the Nursery." Replied Ivykit. "And I'm sorry for your loss. I bet Clearpath was a great Warrior and a wonderful Mother." Meowed Ivykit.

"Runningstar should make you an apprentice soon. This clan sure needs a Warrior like you." Ivykit smiled up at Reedheart.

"You should go back to the Nursery, Ivykit." Meowed Whitestone.

"What about Clearpath?" Ivyki asked.

"We'll bury her." Replied Reedheart. Ivykit nodded to them both before leaving for the Nursery.


	4. Crowfood

Ivykit sat outside her den, watching the clouds go by. Ivykit didn't have a Warrior to bother today. Whitestone, Gingerfoot, Reedheart, and Mosspelt had gone out on patrol. Blackpaw and Whitefang were out picking herbs, so She couldn't see him either. Cloudkit and Graykit were okay, but they stil hadn't opened their eyes yet. "Ivykit?" A meow was heard from behind her. it was Holyfrost. A pure white tom-cat with golden patches. He made his way to Ivykit and sat down beside her.

"So when is Runningstar going to make you Ivypaw?" He asked. Ivykit frowned. She was too old for a Nursery now. It was like Runningstar had forgotten she had exsisted.

"I might never be an Apprentice." Ivykit meowed sadly.

"Oh, Ivykit. Don't say things like that. You'll be an Apprentice in no time. Want to share some freshkill with me?" Holyfrost asked. Ivykit nodded before following the Warrior over to the freshkill pile by the stream. "How about a big fat juciey Rabbit?" Asked Holyfrost.

"Okay." replied Ivykit as Holyfrost put the rabbit in his jaws and carried it over near a shady area. They started to eat the rabbit. It was right when they got finished withe rabbit when they started to feel sick to their stomach. "My belly hurts, Holyfrost." Meowed Ivykit.

"Mine too. We better go wait for Whitefang and Blackpaw to get back." Holyfrost stood up and made his way to the Medicine den and so did Ivykit. Lucky for them, Whitefang and Blackpaw were just getting back from getting herbs.

"Holyfrost, Ivykit. You two don't look so good." Meowed a short and old white she-cat with battled scared body and green eyes. Next to her was Blackpaw with tons of herbs and other things stuffed in his mouth.

"I think we might have gotten something from that rabbit, Ivykit and i shared." Meowed Holyfrost.

"I think it might have been crowfood you two shared." meowed Blackpaw after dropping the things in his jaws.

"What?" Asked Ivykit.

"Crowfood is rotten, dead prey. You see inorder to not get sick from prey, you must throw out old prey and replace it with Freshkilled prey. Runningstar always had the Apprentices do it, but now that Reedheart and Whitestone are now Warriors, we haven't had any cats cleaning out the left over rotten food." explained Blackpaw.

"My tummy hurts a lot." Ivykit cried out to Backpaw.

"Blackpaw, take them into the den and feed them some water mint we found. It should stop their stomachache. I'll go talk to Runningstar." Meowed Whitefang before she padded away. Blackpaw lead them into then den. Ivykit looked around the dark underground place. It glowed lighter because of the hole in the ground. Blackpaw disappeared into the darkenss and then soon reappeared with two Water mint plants in his jaws.

"Here, each of you eat these. It'll make your stomachs feel better." Blackpaw meowed as he gave one Water Mint plant to each of them. They both ate the Water Mint and laid down in the center of the medicine den. Soon they heard paws entering the den. It was Silverpool, Mosspelt, Reedheart, and Whitefang.

"What happen, Blackpaw?" Mosspelt asked.

"No, it's my fault." Meowed Holyfrost. "I picked growfood out of the Freshkill pile, no knowing it and shared it with Ivykit. Silverpool ran to Ivykit and started to lick her kit.

"Are you feeling better?" Silverpool asked. She turned to the Medicine cat Apprentice, Blackpaw. "She isn't going to die is she!" Silverpool cried out.

"I'm not sure, Silverpool." Blackpaw replied.

"She and Holyfrost will have to stay in the den until I see any signs saying they are fine." Meowed Whitefang. Reedheart's eyes started to water.

"What's wrong, Reedheart?" Mosspelt asked the Warrior. He shook his head.

"I don'y want to see another cat die! Please Whitefang. You have to make sure Holyfrost and Ivykit recover!" He cried out to her.

"I'll try the best I can, Reedheart." She replied to the Warrior, who lowered hsi head.

"Oh, my poor kit!" Silverpool pulled Ivykit into a huge.

"Okay, everyone out!" Whitefang hissed. Mosspelt and Silverpool padded out of the den. Reedheart looked at Ivykit and sighed.

"See yu later, Ivykit." he meowed before disappearing out of the den.


	5. Ivykit steps up

"I want to be an Apprentice, Father." Ivykit compalined to her father around Sunhigh. The Deputy sighed.

"I'll have a talk with Runningstar about that, but I'm afraid your not going to be an Apprentice until you recover. Whitefang says both of you been vomiting." Meowed Mosspelt as he licked the top of his kit's head.

"Don't worry about it, Ivykit. You'll be an Apprentice soon." Blackpaw meowed as he padded into the Medicine den. vykit lwered her head. _Only if that were true, Blackpaw._

"She may have been a Kittypet, but she was a way better Warrior then you'll ever be!" Mosspelt, Holyfrost, Ivykit, and Blackpaw heard a hiss come from Reedheart.

"Mosspelt! There's a fight between Reedheart, Whitestone, Tawnyfur, and Ashclaw!" Whitefang's voice came from outside. Mosspelt and Blackpaw rushed out of the Den while Holyfrost and Ivykit poked their heads out of the hole. The four were spatting at each over and their claws out ready to pounce. Mosspelt came in between them.

"What's going on?" Mosspelt demanded to know.

"They keeps calling our dead mother a Kittypet. So what if she was. I don't think there is anything wrong with being a Kittypet and then joining a Clan!" Hissed Whitestone.

"What's a Kittypet?" Ivykit asked Holyfrost.

"A tamed cat, who lives with twolegs." He Replied back.

"So they are half Kittypet and half clan?" Ivykit asked.

"You can say that, but Cats, who joined a clan after being a Kittypet get called that until they proove they are worth having in the clan. Clearpath was worth having. Clearpath was very young when she was raised amung wild clan cats. My mother ended up taking care of her even when she was a Kittypet." Meowed Holyfrost.

"So then you are related to Reedheart and Whitestone?" Ivykit asked.

"Not by blood, but yes." Meowed Holyfrost. "Diamondfang was their father, but the Tom went and got himself killed by a monster." He added. Ivykit frowned when she saw that the cats weren't listening to Mosspelt and Runningstar was nowhere to be seen.

"We have been Warriors longer then that Kittypet, so therefor we are better warriors." Meowed Tawnyfur. Ivykit spent five moonhighs and Sunhighs, learning the warrior code from Mosspelt and Holyfrost the whole time she was sick and it said nothing about the older Warriors being stronger. It's not a fact. She had to find away to defend Whitestone and Reedheart. _How can I defend my friends when I'm just a kit?...No, My friends need me._

"Ivykit! Where are going?" Holyfrost asked as Ivykit wandered out of the den and past Whitefang and Blackpaw. Both watched Ivykit, but didn't say a word.

"Ivykit, go back into the Medicine den, your sick." Ordered Mosspelt.

"The only thing I'm sick of is cats, who think they are better then rest because their older and became Warriors before them or just pick on cats because they have kittypet blood in them!" Ivykit hissed at her own Father. Mosspelt didn't respond. Reedheart and Whitestone watched Ivykit. She continued to pad up to Tawnyfur and Ashclaw. She turned to the dark gray tom with a scared up body, blue eyes, and sharp front claws. "Because you sit around sharping your claws on trees all day don't make you scary at all because right now a kit is telling you off!" Ivykit hissed at Ashclaw.

"Who gives you the right talk to us like that!" the tom-cat has tawny colored fur, white paws, white tail tip, and evil-looking brown eyes demanded. Ivykit turned to him.

"And you, Tawnyfur! Don't get me started on you!" Hissed Ivykit. What Ivykit didn't notice was the shadowy figure on the highrock, no one noticed it. It didn't bother to make a sound. It was just watching Ivykit.

"Oh i'm so scared of a runt. what are you going to do about it!" Hissed Tawnyfur. Ivykit padded up closer to Tawnyfur before answering.

"The older you are dosn't make you stronger...It makes you weaker." With that said, Ivykit turned on her paws and padded back into the Medicine den. Tawnyfur and Ashclaw both stared at the kit with anger in their deadly eyes.

"It's Pretty bad that you let a Kit fight your battles." Laughed Ashclaw before padding away.

"It's pretty bad your weak enough to let a kit tell you off." Meowed Reedheart before sitting down. The shadowy figure soon disappeared from the highrock.

"That was so cool what you did, Ivykit." Meowed Blackpaw as he padded into the Den with Whitefang and Mosspelt. Holyfrost sat down next to Ivykit.

"That was a brave thing you did, kit." He meowed.

"No, it was a mousebrain of a thing to do! You could have gotten hurt!" Hissed Mosspelt.

"Oh, hush up you over protective rat. Let Ivykit do what she wants to do. Today she wanted to defend her friends, Reedheart and Whitestone." Meowed Whitefang as she disappeared into the back of the den. The back was too dark to see.

"I just don't want my only kit hurt!" Mosspelt hissed.

"Listen, Mosspelt. If you don't let her learn to defend herself then she'll grow up not knowing how to. You wont be around forever. Even if you become leader. Nine lives doesn't mean you'll live forever. Some cats live longer then their leaders." Holyfrost pointed out.

"...Your right, but what if she gets herself really hurt?" Asked Mosspelt.

"Then Whitefang and I will be their to help." Meowed Blackpaw. "I'm Ivykit's friend too. Friends always have each others backs." he added. Mosspelt let out a sigh before leaving the Medicine den. Whitefang returned from the back of the den with Chervil herbs in her mouth.

"Here, you both eat these. They're bitter, but they'll help your bellies same as Water mint." She replied before handing them both a Chervil herb.

**Next chapter I will tell you the clans and the cats. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. The truth

"Ivykit."

"Huh?" Ivykit poked her head out from under Holyfrost's paw. Ivykit saw Silverpool. "Oh, hey Mother!" Ivykit cheered which made the three other cat's ears twitch.

"Shh, you'll wake up Blackpaw, Whitefang, and Holyfrost." Silverpool whispered to her kit. "Let's go." Whispered Silverpool as she disappeared out of the den. Ivykit followed the silver and white she-cat out of the Medicine den. They wandered out into the center of the grass plane before turning to her kit.

"Ivykit, I have something to tell you." She meowed as she pulled Ivykit into a hug.

"What is it mother?"

"I'm going to live with twolegs." Meowed Silverpool.

"What!" Cried Ivykit as she pressed herself closer to her mother.

"Shh!" Hissed Silverpool. "They gave me food, water, and love. Clan life was never for me. I just didn't realize that until now. You must understand that I will always love you...Even if you aren't my real kit." She meowed, which made Ivykit pull away from her.

"What do you mean i'm not your real kit?...You are my Mother. You took care of me from birth!" Tears formed in the Kit's leafy green eyes. Her white and gray patched fur bristled in the wind. Tears fell from Silverpool's closed eyes.

"No, your real mother was a pure white she-cat from Treeclan named Snowtail, but she sadly died last leaf-bare." Meowed Silverpool as her eyes opened. "I had to tell you. I couldn't leave without leaving a lie behind. But I will always love you. You will always be my kit." She meowed before turning away from Ivykit.

_She isn't my real mother...My real mother lived in Treeclan...Died last Leaf-bare? _

"Why didn't father tell me?" Ivykit asked Silverpool. She only shook her head.

"Ask him." She meowed. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran in the direction of Twolegplace.

"Mother...Silverpool...Mother wait! Please don't go! I don't care if your not my real mother, please come back!" Ivykit ran after her as she started to cry, but soon she stopped once she lost sight of her.

"What's all the hissing about?" A Tom's voice asked from on top of the Highrock. Ivykit looked up to see Runningstar. She lowly padded up to him. He stared down at her from on top of the highrock. Ivykit couldn't see his face because it was hidden by the shadows of a tree, but she saw his bottom half.

"I'm sorry if i woke you up, Runningstar." Meowed Ivykit as she sat down. Runningstar padded down from the highrock to meet Ivykit face to face.

"Why are you out of the Medicine den this late?" He asked when Ivykit didn't meet his gaze.

"I'm, sorry...it's just...Silverpool...I mean..." Ivykit looked down at her paws and sighed. "Silverpool said I'm not her real kit and that I'm from Treeclan. My real mother is Snowtail, who died. Mosspelt is my real father, but why am i half clan?" Ivykit asked.

"I already knew you were half clan. Silverpool knew I wouldn't make you an apprentice until she or Mosspelt told you." He replied.

"How did you know?" Asked Ivykit. She stared into the gray eyes of her leader. The tom stared back for a while before answering.

"I put all the peices together. I knew that her kit was named Stonekit and that he was a Tom. He was later taken by a hawk. No one, but Whitefang and I noticed that Her kit was replaced with a she-kit named Ivykit. Mosspelt came up with this fake story that Whitefang got the gender wrong, but of couarse she didn't becasue she knew the pelt patteren. Mosspelt said that the Hawk was just another fake story, but i knew Stonekit was indeed a different kit and was taken by a hawk. That's when I heard that a Queen from Treeclan froze to death in the snow and that her Kit, who was named Ivykit went missing. Mosspelt and Silverpool finally told me the truth. I told them as long as they kept that secret from you, then you wont be an Apprentice." He explained. "Where is Silverpool?" He asked.

"She told me, she was going to live with twoleg." Ivykit replied in a sad tone.

_I lost yet another mother._

Runningstar stood beside her and placed his tail on her shouder. "At sunhigh I will call a meeting. I will tell the clan of Mosspelt's past. Then I shall make you an Apprentice. I can see you feel a little better now." He meowed before padding away. Ivykit didn't know whether to be happt that she is about to become an apprentice or that her so called mother just left her.


	7. Ivypaw

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a Clan meeting." Runningstar's voice rung across the camp. Every cat, but the Queens, kits, and Elders came at once.

"What's going on?" Asked, Hazelfur.

"I don't know, but why is Ivykit up there beside Runningstar?" Hawknose asked. Runningstar told Mosspelt the wh0e thing before calling the clan to a meeting. He stood on the leader's left and Ivykit sat on the Leader's right.

"I have some deep and dark news." That point Blackpaw, Whitefang, and Holyfrost came out of the den to listen. "Everyone remembers Silverpool's kit."

"Yeah, Ivykit." Blackpaw pointed out.

"No, Blackpaw..." From then on, Runningstar told the whole clan about Silverpool leaving, Mosspelt taking Snowtail as his mate, and that Ivykit wasn't Stonekit. The cats gasped and started looking at Mosspelt in disbelief.

"I think we should get rid of Mosspelt and Ivykit all at once!" Hissed Tawnyfur.

"I think they should stay." Hushmouth protested.

"They are staying, but Mosspelt has agreed to going back to being a Warrior until I find that he has been punished enough. From then on, I shall have Gingerfoot and Spottedwind take over the role of Deputy."

"Two deputies until Mosspelt is out of punishment?" The cats started to ramble.

"I have one more thing to share. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ivypaw. Ashclaw, I trust that you will mentor her well. May you pass down all you know to your apprentice." A smile formed on Ashclaw's face.

"Why Ashclaw!" hissed Ivypaw. Runningstar looked down at her.

"...What I say is what you will follow." He replied.

Ivypaw padded down to meet Ashclaw. He grinned down at her.

"Now do you think I'm not a good Warrior?" He asked. Ivypaw didn't answer. The two touched noses, before the clan started to call out Ivypaw's new name.

"Ivypaw! Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" With that said Ivypaw padded over to join them.

Ashclaw took Ivypaw out at Moonhigh, so he could teach her to hunt. Ivypaw followed four pawsteps behind her mentor, Ashclaw. The dark gray tom with a scared up body, blue eyes, and sharp front claws stopped and turned to her, making her flinch.

"You need to learn to smell your prey first." He replied. That came as a shock to her. She thought he would bite her head off. "What do you smell when you sniff the air?" Ashclaw asked. Ivypaw lifted her nose up into the air and took a big woof of it. She smelled Rabbit! Ivypaw took off without waiting for Ashclaw. "Ivypaw wait!" He hissed.

"Oh Starclan, I lost his scent." Ivypaw plopped down onto the grass. Ashclaw padded up to her and glared at her.

"You must be quiet!" He hissed. "Like this." He meowed before sniffing the air. He crouched down and padded slowly across the ground. Ivypaw saw a Muskrat, but stayed put. It was pretty big and chewing on a stick by a stream. The she-cat watched as her Mentor slowly aprouched his prey. As soon as it's head perked up, Ashclaw jumped and bit into it's neck and then delivering the killing blow. Ivypaw looked away in sorrow. Her Mentor slowly padded up her with it hanging from his jaws. "That is how tou hunt." He replied in a harsh tone.

"I don't want to hurt animals." Meowed Ivypaw. Ashclaw's prey fell from his mouth. He turned in a flash at Ivypaw. He had anger in his eyes.

"You will starve if you don't. Go back to the camp. I'll finish hunting. I'll teach you another time." He replied.

"But-"

"I said go!" he hissed. "You will learn another time." He meowed before padding away from his Apprentice. When Ivypaw entered the camp she was greeted by her three best friends. Whitestone, Reedheart, and Blackpaw.

"This is great! You being an Apprentice too!" Blackpaw cheered as he circled her.

"Thanks, Blackpaw." Ivypaw meowed. Her voice was filled with Sorrow. Reedheart was the only one who noticed it.

"What is wrong, Ivypaw? Aren't you happy to be an Apprentice?" Reedheart asked. The white and gray patched she-cat stared up into his icy blue eyes.

"I scared a rabbit away," She began. "Then Ashclaw got mad and showed me how to do it."

"So, that's how you learn, Ivypaw." Meowed Whitestone. Ivypaw looked over at Reedheart's younger Kin.

"He caught a Muskrat and after I told him I didn't want to hurt an animal, he yelled at me again and told me to go back to the camp while he went out hunting. He said he'd teach me another time."

"That little rat!" Hissed Blackpaw.

"Blackpaw, he's way taller then you." Whitestone pointed out.

"Oh yeah." He meowed.

"Ivypaw, your back early." It was Holyfrost's voice. The tom padded up to her, greeting her with his warm smile. "I'm finally well enough to leave thee Medicine den." Holyfrost looked down at the sad Apprentice. "What's wrong?" He asked. Ivypaw shook her head before padding away to the empty Apprentice den.

"I'll go talk to her." Reedheart meowed before padding after her.

Ivypaw laid against the cold wall in the back. Mosspelt had made her a nest while she was gone. She sighed as she laid down in it. She curled up into a ball, thinking why Runningstar had chosen Ashclaw for her. Mosspelt or Holyfrost would do, but he picked Ashclaw.

_Why does Ashclaw have to be my Mentor?_

"Ivypaw?" Ivypaw lifted her head as she saw Reedheart pad into the Apprentice den.

"Why are you in here? I don't think your aloud in here." Meowed Ivypaw.

"I didn't hear anything in the Warrior code saying I can't visit a friend in the same clan." Meowed Reedheart as he sat down beside Ivypaw. "It must be lonely being the only Apprentice right now. Flowerfeathers kits are almost ready, but Rosepelt hadn't had her's yet. The gathering is soon. You think Runningstar will take you?" Reedheart asked.

"I don't know. it took him seven moons to make me an Apprentice. It might take his sixty moons before i get to go."

"I don't think you'll be going to your first gathering at sixty moons old...Wow Whitestone and I'd be about sevendy-two moons old." replied Reedheart.

"Your 12 moons old?" Ivypaw asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Don't worry. It's fun to go to gatherings. You meet cats from other clans and their Leaders, Deputies, and Medicine cats." Meowed Reedheart. Ivypaw only sighed before laying her head back down. reedheart frowned before laying down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Ivypaw asked.

"Going to sleep." He replied.

"You can't sleep in here." Ivypaw meowed as she looked up at the Warrior. The Warrior pressed her side against her's.

"I didn't see that either." He meowed as he laid his head down to sleep. Ibypaw sighed before laying her head down next to his.


	8. Ivypaw's first lie

Ivypaw woke up to find Reedheart gone. He must have left sometime around sunhigh. Ivypaw stood up and padded out of the den to see Mosspelt, Whitestone, Gingerfoot, and Spottedwind leaving on the morning patrol. Runningstar sat outside sleeping near his den, Blackpaw wask speaking with Whitefang, Reedheart was no where in sight, and the three Elders, Shelltail, Missingleg, and Deadthroat were sharing touges in the sun. Ivypaw felt sorry for Missingleg and Deadthroat. They had such insulting names. Whitefang had told her that Deadthroat got his name from trying to save Missingleg. He lost the will to speak.

"Ivypaw." Ivypaw looked up at the cat, who called her name. She saw her Mentor, Ashclaw. The tom padded up to her. "Your hunting failed, so let's go on patrol. Mosspelt, Whitestone, Gingerfoot, and Spottedwind already took off to patrol the Lakeclan and Cavernclan borders, so you, me, Reedheart, and Holyfrost will patrol the Treeclan border." He meowed.

"Oh, my first Patrol!" Ivypaw cheered.

"And don't mess it up!" hissed Ashclaw before padding away. His tone made her frown.

"I don't much like him either." Meowed a voice by her side. Ivypaw jumped as the voice spoke. "Oh, sorry." Ivypaw saw that it was Blackpaw. He must have finished talking with Whitefang.

"It's okay, Blackpaw." Replied Ivypaw as she stared over at her Mentor, who was waiting for Holyfrost and Reedheart to arive.

"Hey, would Ashclaw mind if I tag along?" blackpaw asked.

"Why would you need to patrol the border?" Ivypaw asked.

"Oh, no I was going to look for herbs or other things while i was with you." Meowed Blackpaw. Reedheart and Holyfrost amurged from the Warrior's den.

"Ready for the morning patrol, Ivypaw?" Reedheart asked, adding a smile.

"Yeah, but Blackpaw was coming along to collect herbs. Is it okay if he comes?" Ivypaw asked.

"As long as he doesn't interrupt our patrol." Ashclaw's harsh voice scared her.

"Don't worry. I'll be as quiet as a mouse." Replied Blackpaw.

"Don't be too quiet or I'll mistake you as one and eat you!" he hissed before padding away with Holyfrost and Reedheart following behind him.

"Scary." Meowed Blackpaw as he and Ivypaw followed close behind Reedheart and Holyfrost.

It had gotten dark before Ashclaw desided to head back. It was on their way back when Ivypaw started to get hungry. She turned and looked at a bush with red berries on them. She was behind everyone so no one noticed when she had snuck off.

_Hmm...Those berries look good._

Ivypaw took one into her mouth and started to chew it. "IVYPAW!" Ivypaw heard Blackpaw hiss her name. The cats that went with her ran to her at once and saw that she had eaten a Deathberry. "Think Starclan I picked up Yarrow!" Blackpaw dropped his herbs and berries before trying to find the Yarrow quick as he could. Ivypaw laid down in the grass.

"Is she alright?" Reedheart asked.

"Eat this, hurry!" Blackpaw shubbed the Yarrow in her mouth and made her eat it.

"Uh-oh." Meowed Ivypaw before she vomitted.

"That's gross." Replied Ashclaw.

"She would have died if she didn't eat the Yarrow!" Hissed Reedheart.

"She wouldn't need the Yarrow if she hadn't eaten a Deathberry!" Ashclaw hissed back.

"She wouldn't have eaten the berry if her so called Mentor woud have been watching her!" Hissed Reedheart.

"She isn't my kit!" hissed Ashclaw.

"No, but she is your Apprentice! If you were a real Warrior then you'd know better not to leave an Apprentice alone!" Hissed Reedheart as his claws came out and so did Ashclaw's. They both jumped at each other. They bothe clawed, bit, and put wounds all over each othe before Mosspelt's patrol came and stopped them.

"What's going on!" Mosspelt pushed them a part.

"He could have gotten Ivypaw killed!" hissed Reedheart.

"She's your friend! You watch her!" hissed Asshclaw. Ivypaw started to choak.

"Oh, no." Replied Blackpaw.

"What's wrong with her?" Spottedwind asked as she padded up to Ivypaw.

"I'm not sure. Someone go get, Whitefang and Runningstar!" Blackpaw cried out. Gingerfoot, Spottedwind, and Whitestone took off back to the Swiftclan camp.

"My kit!" Mosspelt ran to his kit's side. "Oh my kit...My poor kit. I should have never agreed to letting Ashclaw Mentor her. All he brings is death!" Mosspelt hissed before laying down beside his only kit and started to lick her head.

"Sure. Blame me." Ashclaw meowed before padding away.

Whitestone, Spottedwind, and Gingerfoot returned, but Whitefang nor Runningstar was with them. "Where is Whitefang?" Blackpaw asked.

"Runningstar said she left, so he went to look for her." Replied Whitestone. That's when they heard the bushes moving. Out came a golden tom with orange srtripes. Next to him was a pitch black tom. It was Lightstar and Blackears. Deputy and leader of Treeclan.

"Come, I'm sure Moonsteps will look at her." Meowed Lightstar before disappearing back into the bushes with Blackears following behind him.

"Come on." Meowed Blackpaw as he tried to move Ivypaw.

"No, that's Treeclan!" hissed Mosspelt.

"It's either go to the Treeclan camp or Ivypaw dies!" Blackpaw pointed out. Mosspelt looked down at his kit and sighed.

"Okay." He replied.

"Spottedwind, and I will go tell Runningstar." Meowed Gingerfoot before running off. The rest of the cats followed Lightstar and Blackears into the Treeclan camp. The Warriors andd Apprentice kept staring a them as theyu cliamed up the huge oak. They stop at a hole in the tree. A silver tom poked his head out of the hole.

"Oh my It's Ivykit! She has returned at last!" Moonsteps stepped out of the den to see Ivypaw. "My last living Kin is alive!" He cheered.

"Wait what?" Lightstar asked.

"There is no dout in my mind that this is my sister's kit. Snowtail loved that kit so much that she named it after our mother, Ivyfaith." Meowed Moonsteps as he padded up to Ivypaw.

"Stay away from my kit!" Mosspelt hissed at him.

"Your kit?" Moonsteps asked.

"He does look a lot like her." Blackears pointed to their pelts with his tail. Moonsteps stared at both pelts. Both were the same. The only difference were their eyes and gender.

"But I'm sure she is Ivykit." Meowed Moonsteps.

"My name is Patchpaw." Ivypaw lied. Moonsteps narrowed his eyes at the Apprentice.

"Yes. My daughter's name is Patchpaw." Meowed Mosspelt.

"Sorry, Moonsteps has gone a little crazy after Snowtail's death and Ivykit disappearnce." Meowed Lightstar. "Moonsteps...Patchpaw needs treat meant. I heard that she has eaten a Deathberry and is acting strange." Meowed Lightstar. Moonsteps frowned.

"Bring her in." He meowed.

"I'll go with her." Meowed Blackpaw. The three entered the dark hole in the tree, but after Lightstar and the others moved away from the tree, light came into the hole. Ivypaw and Blackpaw saw herbs and other types of plants in the tree.

"Did you give Ivy- I mean Patchpaw any Yarrow to make her Vomit the poison out?" Moonsteps asked. Blackpaw nodded. "Okay then what seems to be the problem with Patchpaw then?" Moonsteps asked.

"She was choaking before." Meowed Blackpaw.

"Open your mouth." Meowed Moonsteps. Ivypaw opened her mouth wide. He looked inside. "There's your problem." Meowed Moonsteps as he stuck his paw inside Ivypaw's mouth and pulled out something yellow. "There was some Yarrow stuck in her throat. You stuffed it down her throat and she couldn't breath, so she started choaking." Meowed Moonsteps.

"Yuck!" Ivypaw started to spit, trying to get the taste of Moonsteps' paw out of her mouth.

"Oh Starclan. I could have killed you. I shouldn't have forced it down so fast! I'm so Sorry!" Blackpaw cried out.

"You still saved my life, Backpaw and I'm thankful for that. I wont eat another Deathberry again in my life." Meowed Ivypaw.

"Thanks...Uh...Patchpaw." Blackpaw smiled at Ivypaw and she did the same. Moonsteps shook his head before padding out of the den.


	9. Snowtail's Message

Ivypaw and Blackpaw sat outside the Medicine den with Whitefang and Holyfrost when Runningstar padded out of his den and then on top of the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the hightrock for a Clan meeting." Runningstar called out to his clan. The Warriors, Ivypaw, Blackpaw, and Whitefang padded up to sit under the highrock. "You have all heard that the Apprentice, Ivypaw has eaten a Deathberry and almost died. I have spoken with Spottedwind and Gingerfoot. They believe I should apoint Ivypaw a new Mentor." He meowed.

"Really?" Ivypaw asked the tall pretty, Ginger she-cat with white ears and yellow eyes sitting next to her. When she looked up at Gingerfoot, her eyes said differently.

"I have desided to give, Ashclaw another chance." That made Ivypaw's heart sink to her paws. Gingerfoot lowered her head and so did the she-cat with brown spots, gray stripes, and orange patches on her white pelt. Blackpaw and Spottedwind moved to let Mosspelt sit next to his kit.

"It'll be alright, Ivypaw." He tried to sooth his kit, but she didn't speak. She only stared at her paws and then over at her Mentor. It looked like he was frowning at Runningstar.

"We are also going to the gathering tonight. I will read off the names of who I will be taking. Mosspelt, Gingerfoot, Backpaw, Whitestone, Reedheart, Hazekfur, Hawknose, and Ivypaw, so those should take this time to rest and I shall call to let you know when we leave." He meowed before padding down from the Highrock and into his den. The warriors who weren't call to go went on doing others while those who were went to the Warriors den. Blackpaw, Reedheart, and Whitestone along with Ivypaw stayed.

"Hey, your first gathering is tonight. Aren't you happy?" Reedheart asked as he sat down beside her. Ivypaw looked up at the blueish-gray and white tom.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have Holyfrost as my Mentor." Meowed Ivypaw.

"I don't understand why Runningstar chose Ashclaw. I agree with you. Holyfrost would have made a better Mentor then him." Meowed Whitestone.

"We all should get some rest." Meowed Blackpaw before he padded in the direction of the Medicine den.

"Yeah." Replied Whitestone before padding into the Warriors den.

"Would you like me to stay with you again...Uh...So you wont be alone?" Reedheart asked.

"No it's okay, Reedheart. Thanks anyway." Ivypaw meowed before padding up to the Apprentice den with her tail between her legs. Reedheart stared after after her with worry in his eyes and a frown on his face. He padded into the Warrior's den after Ivypaw disappeared into her den.

Ivypaw curled up into her nest and slowly closed her eyes. she started to find herself inside a dark and misty forest...Alone.

"W-where am I?" Ivypaw asked out loud. Her surroundings changed to a cold, snowy, and scary place. She remembered seeing the place when Lightstar and Blackears took her into their camp, but in her dream it was covered in snow.

"Ivypaw." A she-cat's voice rang in her ears. She could feel someone beside her, but she saw no one. "Look." The same voice by her side meowed again. She still saw nothing next to her. Ivypaw turned as she saw a pure white she-cat with greens eyes. She was struggling to get through the snow with a kit, that looked just like Ivypaw when she was a kit, that was pressed close to her.

"Is that...Mother." Ivypaw stared in disbelief at the sight before her. "Mommy? Where are we going?" The kit asked her mother. The Queen looked down at her. Ivypaw watched as they walked in the frezzing forest.

"It'll be alright, Ivykit." The Queen whipsered to the kit as she tapped her kit gently with her nose, which made her go faster.

"Mommy, I'm cold. My paws hurt." the kit started to cry as she pressed her body closer to the fluffy fur of her mother. Ivypaw stared in sorrow at the two.

"I know, Ivykit. We are almost there...Just hang -" The queen didn't finish. she fell forword into the snow. Ivykit dropped into the snow and pressed her face to the frozen Queen's side and started to cry into it. It made Ivypaw cry. Tears streamed down her face as her dream made her relive the day her real mother died. Ivypaw closed her eyes tightly.

"Stop it! I don't want to see anymore! I remember! Stop it please!" Ivypaw cried out. Paws started to jab at her side, which made her wake up. She looked up with teary eyes to see the yellow eyes of Blackpaw. She sat up as tears ran down her face.

"You had a bad dream. It's okay. I came to bring you something to eat before we leave." He meowed. Ivypaw looked down to see a fat white mouse at her paws.

"Thank you, Blackpaw." Replied Ivypaw as she laid down and started to take a bite of the mouse.

"After your done come outside." Meowed Backpaw before padding out of the den. Ivypaw kept taking bites from the mouse and chewing it as she thought about the dream she had and why she had it.

_What was Snowtail trying to tell me?...Am I in danger or what?_

Ivypaw sighed before finishing her meal and padding out of the den.


	10. The Gathering

Ivypaw padded side by side with Reedheart, not looking up once at where she was going. She hated Ashclaw and it had only been about a day and half since she became his Apprentice. She really wanted Holyfrost to be her Mentor.

_I hope the gathering will take my mind away from things_

"Runningstar is going to keep quiet about you being an Apprentice now that Moonsteps is spreaded that you are Ivykit." Blackpaw meowed as he padded up beside her. Ivypaw sighed and looked up at the area before her. She stopped and stared.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Reedheart asked. Ivypaw stared out at their meeting place. The light had long since faded. Ivypaw saw eyes glimmering from the tree hollows. The wind wailed between the trees as each clan aprouched the place. Ivypaw moved faster, ignoring the hisses from her clan. Ivypaw tripped and landed into something muddy.

Ivypaw lifted her head and stared up. Ivypaw continued on after standing up. Ivypaw lifted her head to act like a brave warrior, but she bumped into something. She look up into the scary dark blues of a pitch black tom. "Your fifthy." He replied and he whipped the mud from his back.

"I am quiet sorry, Cavestar." meowed Runningstar as he padded up to Ivypaw's side. Cavestar stared down at Ivypaw. His eyes became narrow.

"What is her name?" Cavestar asked.

"I'm Ivypaw." Meowed Ivypaw.

"I knew it! I told you I wasn't crazy!" A far off hiss sounded from beside Lightstar, who was about to get on top of the Large rock. It was Moonsteps. Lightstar turned and stared at Ivypaw, Cavestar, and the rest of Swiftclan.

"Is this true that this is Snowtail's kit?" Lightstar asked. He and Cavestar were now on top of the Large rock. A tiger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes joined them, so Ivypaw guessed that she was Riverstar. Runningstar sighed which made Mosspelt frown.

"Yes, but she is now an Apprentice, Ivypaw." As Runningstar meowed that, Moonsteps padded up to them.

"Ivypaw needs to be in the clan where her mother once lived!" Moonsteps hissed and all the Warriors and Apprentices from Treeclan started to agree.

"There is no way I'm giving Treeclan my kit! Snowtail made the choice to give her to me!" Mosspelt hissed at Moonsteps.

"You don't understand what it's like to be the only cat in the clan with no kin!" Moonsteps hissed at Mosspelt.

"I do! Before Snowtail gave Ivypaw to me I felt alone!" He hissed as his claws came out. The dark starry sky started to lighten with thunder and clouds started to flew across the sky.

"Great now Starclan is angry! They agree with me." Mewoed Moonsteps.

"No they agree with me!" Mosspelt hissed.

"We'll get, Ivypaw one way or another." Meowed Lightstar from the Large rock before he padded down to meet his clan and then leave.

"Is that threat!" Runningstar demanded.

"No, that's a promise." Meowed Lightstar before he, Moonsteps, snd his clan removed themselves from the gathering. Riverstar shrugged and did the same. Cavestar stopped in front of Runningstar and Ivypaw.

"Unless you want a war between Tree and Swift you'd best return Ivypaw." He meowed before padding away with his clan.

"What do we do now?" Asked Whitestone as they headed back for the Swiftclan camp. Runningstar kept looking at Mosspelt and then at Ivypaw. He couldn't brake them a part, but he also didn't want war between Swiftclan and Treeclan.

"We stay and fight." Meowed Runningstar.

"But what if Treeclan wins?" Blackpaw asked.

"Treeclan wont win!" Gingerfoor protested.

"I have that same question. What if the do lose?" Hazelfur asked.

"Then we lose Ivypaw." Meowed Hawknose.

"We wont only lose her, but if cats fight there is always a death of many." Meowed Runningstar.

"I really don't want Ivypaw to leave, so we need to fight as hard as we can." Mewoed Reedheart.

"Your right, Reedheart. We aren't going to lose Ivypaw or the fight." Meowed Mosspelt.


	11. kittypets!

The cold wind swam through Ivypaw's white and gray fur. She turned and saw the forest that lead to Treeclan. The forest sas clear as day to the Apprentice. She saw the trail that ran down the center of the forest. It was like it was calling for her, calling for Ivypaw to come.

_Is this what mother was trying to tell me?...No my mother only let me relive her death. I wish I knew what it meant? What did Snowtail's message mean? Oh! I'm so lost!_

Blackpaw padded up to her with a rabbit in his mouth. "All the Queens and Elders have eaten, would you like to share a Rabbit with me? I made sure it wasn't like the one you and Holyfrost shared." He meowed as he placed the brown rabbit in front of her.

_I'm not really in the mood for food...But I don't want him to think something is wrong with me._

"Thank you, Blackpaw. I'd love to eat some." Meowed Ivypaw as she and Blackpaw started to eat the rabbit.

"Can I ask you something?" Ivypaw asked before taking a bite of rabbit.

"Yeah. What is it?" Blackpaw asked, taking another bite and chewing.

"I had this dream," Ivypaw became as she finished chewing.

"What kind of dream?" Asked Blackpaw.

"Well as you know I am Half clan because Snowtail and Mosspelt are mt parents. But I Snowtail visited me in a dream. She didn't really visited it was just her voice and her scent..." Ivypaw started to tell the Medicine cat apprentice about her dream and what the message meant. Blackpaw hang onto every word as he finished the last bit of the rabbit.

"...And I've been thinking about what it meant. I think she was trying to tell me something, but what?" Ivypaw asked. Blackpaw finished chewing before answering.

"I believe she doesn't want you to forget that day, so she made you relive it because you did forget right?" Asked Blackpaw. Ivypaw nodded. "I think you should wait another night and see if she visits you again." he meowed.

"Thank you, Blackpaw. Your a real friend." Blackpaw replied iwth one of his 'Your welcome' Smiles.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Yowled Runningstar. Every cat, but the Queens andd Elders came. Graykit and Cloudkit padded out of the den and stared in amazement at the leader. "I think Mosspelt has earned the titel of Deputy back because his only kit might not be living in this clan if we don't win this up coming war between Swiftcan and Treeclan." Meowed Runningstar.

"Thank you, Runningstar." meowed Mosspelt, who is now Deputy again.

"I'll miss being deputy with you, Gingerfoot." Spottedwind meowed to Gingerfoot.

"That is not all I have to say. From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentice will be called Graypaw and Cloudpaw. Reedheart,I have watched you defend your mother's honer, so I hope you pass that down to your first Apprentice, Cloudpaw." Meowed Runningstar.

A pure white tom-kit with green eyes, a gray chest, and paws padded up to Reedheart and touched noses.

"Whitestone,I have watched you also defend your mother's honer, so I hope you pass that down to your very first Apprentice, Graypaw." A gray tom-kit with brown eyes padded up to the White and black tail tipped Warrior and touched noses. After that the clan started to cheer out their new names.

"Cloudpaw! Graypaw! Cloudpaw! Graypaw." The Clan cheered. Ashclaw, Reedheart, Whitestone, Graypaw, Cloudpaw, and Ivypaw went out hunting that night.

"What do you smell, Graypaw?" Whitestone asked. The gray and white Apprentice lifted his head to sniff the air.

"Rabbit, Whitestone." He replied, but unlike Ivypaw, Graypaw stayed still. Ivypaw watched in sorrow as Whitestone crouched down with Graypaw and showed him how to slowly stalk his prey.

"Come, let's give Whitestone and Graypaw this spot to hunt." Meowed Reedheart. Ashclaw and Ivpaw padded in a different direction then Reedheart and Cloudpaw. Ashclaw showed her everything Whitestone had showed Graypaw, but all she did was watch Reedheart teach Cloudpaw.

"Did you hear me?" Ashclaw asked in his angry tone. Ivypaw shook her head and looked down at Ashclaw, who was crouching. He stood up after she shook her head. "How do you plan to learn if you don't listen!" Ashclaw demanded. Ivypaw lowered her head.

"Ashclaw, she wont learn unless you treat her like an apprentice and tell her she can be a Warrior if she puts her mind to it." Meowed Reedheart as he padded up with a Rabbit in his jaws. In Cloudpaw's jaws was a mouse.

_I didn't even get a mouse on my first try...I got nothing on my first try._

"It's not fair!" Ivypaw hissed at Cloudpaw. The Apprentice dropped the mouse in front of Ivypaw and hid behind Reedheart.

"Y-you can have it. I'm sorry if I made you mad, Ivypaw." Meowed Cloudpaw. Reedheart stared into Ivypaw's eyes and she did the same to him. She anger and he saw sorrow.

"Ivypaw, it's not nice to get jealous over a new Apprentice catching prey on his or her first try. Every cat has their time to learn."

_Jealous?_

_"_Did you just say I'm jealous of Cloudpaw?" Ivypaw asked Reedheart with anger burning deep inside her.

"Yes, but it's normal." Meowed Reedheart.

"I'm not jealous!" Ivypaw hissed at the gray and white tom.

"I hate to brake it to you, but if there are two Apprentices and one catches prey on their first try and the other one gets mad about it then that's called jealousy." Meowed Reedheart.

"He does have a point, Ivypaw." Meowed Whitestone as he and Graypaw padded up with Prey in their mouths.

"...I don't need to stand here and listen to two KITTYPETS!" Ivypaw hissed her loudest at Reedheart and Whitestone before running off, leaving them shocked.


	12. Secret Training

_The uncontrollable sadness, like when someone hates you and wont ever forgive you, it leaves a huge and permanent hole in your heart that will never be healed until they do forgive you. I just want to go somewhere else and I hope they forgive me. _

Ivypaw was near the trail the lead to the Treeclan camp when the lightning flashes provided the only dim light on the somber evening; they were answered by roars of low thunder. It scared Ivypaw half to death.

_Father...Runningstar...Mother...Silverpool?_

Ivypaw ran across the trail, not knowing where she was headed. She just needed to find a safe place. Ivypaw was the black clouds that loomed in the direction she was headed. Lightning flashed again, followed by more thunderous roars.

_Help me...I'm scared!_

Ivypaw heard the wind howl and soon rain hit her fur like thousand daggers. the cracking sound of the thunder everywhere scared her so much. The dark clouds and the lightning hitting here and there didn't help her find a safe place.

The falling rain was icy cold when it hit her pelt. It hit the ground as she ran. Where was she going to go? She didn't even know. Ivypaw fell into the muddy surface of the ground because she was so tired and...hungry.

_Is this how I'll die...Without telling Reedheart and Whitestone that I was sorry for calling them Kittypets...I never meant to say those things. Now what am I going to do?_

Ivypaw slowly closed her eyes and slept through the rain. Whe she woke, she she saw she was in a cave. It was dark and she had no idea how got there in the first place. Ivypaw rolled onto her belly and looked around. She couldn't see a thing in the caves, so she stood up and took a few pawsteps. Ivypaw heard wind blow into the dark space that sounded like a Lullaby.

_Where am I?_

Ivypaw turned in a flash as she heard a thud came from behind her. It was took dark, so she saw nothing. She tried to run, But she saw no way out. Then a light flashed before her eyes. It lit up the dark space. It was a Cavern deep inside a cave.

_Who brought me here?_

At that point she saw the black tom with dark blue eyes. She remembered the tom-cat from the gathering. It was Cavestar.

_Was he the one who broght me here?_

"I've been watching you, Ivypaw. I know what it's like to be hated by my Mentor. He had told me that I'd never be a Warrior...But I prooved him wrong by becoming the Leader of Cavernclan." He meowed as he circled Ivypaw.

"Where am I and why am I here?" Ivypaw asked. Cavestar stopped in front of her.

"I will teach you myself. I will show you how to hunt and fight. As long as you meet me here every night then i will teach you, so that when Treeclan comes you will be ready to fight back." He meowed.

"What? Why would you help me? Helping me whould mean going against the Warrior code." Meowed Ivypaw as she sat down and rapped her tail around her paws.

"Ashclaw reminds me of my old mentor, so I will help you." Meowed Cavestar.

"How can I hunt in Caverns?" Ivypaw asked.

"We hunt outside like any other cat, we just live deep within the caves. Now follow me." He meowed. He turned back when she didn't follow.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Ivypaw asked.

"If I wanted you dead don't you think that I'd left you where you were?" Cavestar asked.

"I guess."

"Then come, Ivypaw." Meowed Cavestar before he padded away with Ivypaw following behind him. Ivypaw saw more light at the end of the cave. She and Cavestar came to a stop at the end of the cave. She saw a forest full of green trees and greenest grass. It was much better then Treeclan.

_What is I...Stay here with Cavestar...No what am I saying?_

"Now, let's hunt." he meowed.

"What about your clan?" Ivypaw asked.

"They live on the other side of the Cave, we are fine." He meowed before padding into the frash wet grass and Ivypaw followed him. "What do you smell?" Cavestar asked. Ivypaw lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"Mouse." She replied.

"Now crouch." He meowed. Ivypaw crouched down and felt the cold, wet, grass on her belly. She caught the brown forest mouse in view. "Now slowly stock your prey. Try not to scare him. The rain water has already discised your scent." Cavestar added. Ivypaw did what she was told.

Ivypaw slowly aprouched the mouse and she had her head held low in the tall grass. She kept her eyes and ears on her prey.

_Calm, stay calm Ivypaw_

Ivypaw jumped as the mouse tried to run, but she bit down onto the mouse's neck like she had been hunting for moons. She dropped the mouse in front of Cavestar, who had a happy look on his face.

"Here you go. it's your prey since it's on your land." Ivypaw meowed.

"No, it's your prey. Besides, you need a reason to why you were gone this long." Meowed Cavestar. Ivypaw smiled up at him.

"Thank you very much, Cavestar." Meowed Ivypaw.

"Come back at moonhigh and I'll teach you to fight." He called out to her after she picked up the prey and took off back to Swiftclan camp. Ivypaw entered to camp with the mouse in her jaws. Mosspelt, Blackpaw, and Runningstar came to her at once.

"Ivypaw we heard from Reedheart of what happen. You shouldn't have called Whitestone and Reedheart a kittypet." Meowed Mosspelt.

_He just skipped the part about me being gone while the storm was going on?_

"You put the mouse in the fresh kill pile and go get some Mouse bile from Whitefang. As your punishmeant for talking down to a Warrior, you will go clean the Elder's fur." Runningstar meowed in a cold tone before padding away and so did Mosspelt.

_And skipped the part about me catching my first prey...Cloudpaw and Graypaw were praised for it._

"Ivypaw where have you-" Ivypaw interrupted him.

"Go ahead, insult me, make me do something for punishmeant, or, or how about just skip over the fact that I have been gone the hole time it was storming and I finally caght my own prey!" Ivypaw hissed at Blackpaw.

"I was going to ask you where you've been and that's great that you caught a mouse." Meowed Blackpaw.

"Sure you were. Just like my father, who is suppose to care about me also skips the part where I have been gone. If you decide to care about me then you know where to find the half clanned rat!" Ivypaw hissed before padding to the Medicine den.

"I don't think think your a Half clanned rat..." His voice trailed off as he watched her enter the Medicine den.

"Oh, hello, Ivypaw." Whitefang greeted. Ivypaw had tears running down her face as she padded up to the white elderly she-cat. "What's wrong, Ivypaw?" Whitefang asked. Ivypaw looked up at her and started to tell the story at the beginning where she went with Reedheart, Whitestone, their Apprentices, and her mentor.

"...And now I'm stuck cleaning the Elder's fur." Ivypaw finished saying. "I never meant to call them that. Reedheart just made me angry by saying I was jealous." She added.

"Were you?" Whitefang asked.

"Yes." Ivypaw admitted.

"Maybe after you clean the Elder's then you can go tell Whitestone and Reedheart that you are sorry." Meowed Whitefang. Ivypaw lowered her head.

"Okay." She replied.


	13. Ivypaw is bad at Apologizing

Ivypaw had finished cleaning out Missingleg's, Shelltail's, and Deadthroat's pelts. They were covered in ticks. After that they left the Elder's den to go sun themselves off. Ivypaw took a deep breath when she saw Whitestone, Reedheart, Graypaw, and Cloudpaw enter the camp with prey in their mouths.

_More prey...How can they get more prey on their second try?...Forget it! I'm not going to tell those Kittypets that I'm sorry...Why should I anyway! _

Ivypaw watched as Whitefang padded up to them. They started talking. Ivypaw read Whitefangs lips word from word.

_'Ivypaw has to speak to you both. She wants to apologize for what she call you'_

Is what she said. When she said it Ivypaw looked away. She saw from the corner of her eye, Whitestone and Reedheart looking over at her. She acted like she didn't notice by attacking the leaf in front of her. She rolled onto her back and started to play with the leaf when two shadows blocked her sunlight. "Hey, your in my light!" Ivypaw hissed as she rolled onto her belly. She still had the leaf in her mouth when she saw Reedheart and Whitestone's blank faces.

"Whitefang says you wanted to see us." Meowed Whitestone.

_What do i do...I want to say I'm sorry, but then I might never hear the end of it and they might not forgive me even if i do say sorry...I guess I can try a different aprouch._

"Like what?" Ivypaw asked. Reedheart and Whitestone was taken back by that. Whitestone grew angry, but Reedheart had disappointment in his eyes.

"What do you mean like what!" Whitestone demanded. "You own us apology!" Whitestone hissed.

"Hmm Apology, some kind of Apology?...Oh yeah now I remermber. I'm sorry for calling you a Kittypet." Meowed Ivypaw as she stood up. "Now if your going to say anything say it now so I can get back to playing with my leaf." Meowed Ivypaw.

"That wasn't really an Apology you Half Clanned rat!" hissed Whitestone. Reedheart put his front leg in front of his younger kin's chest.

"Whitestone we are no better then Ivypaw if we call her names." Meowed Reedheart. Ivypaw sighed and turned round, but kept her head turned half way, so she could see them.

"No, Reedheart. Whitestone is right. I desvered that. Thank you, Whitestone at least someone has the brains to call me that." With that said Ivypaw padded away into the apprentice den. Reedheart frowned.

"Can you take Cloudpaw out to fight...I think I might know what's wrong with her." meowed Reedheart before he padded away from his kin.

_Half Clanned Rat?...Ha, sounds much more insulting when someone else says it. All I need is to hear Reedheart say it and then I'll give them a more nicer Apology._

Ivypaw lifted her head when she heard Reedheart enter the Apprentice den.

"Perfect, your hear to call me that same name. Hurry up, so I can get some sleep for tonight patrol." Meowed Ivypaw. Reedheart sat down in front of her.

"I'm not going to call my friend a Half clanned rat like Whitestone did. I'm not like him. I keep my anger down to a three." Meowed Reedheart. "Ever since you called me that I started to think. I remembered when you defended Clearpath and I compared that to when you called us Kittypets. I realized something was wrong. Is something bothering you?" Reedheart asked.

_Ashclaw bothers me...But I can't tell him that...Cavestar is my new Mentor now. I can't tell him that either. I'm braking the Warrior Code if I meet Cavestar again, but Ashclaw wont ever let me learn anything._

"No...I'm fine, Reedheart I really am. You were right I was Jealous that Graypaw and Cloudpaw caught prey on their first try." Meowed Ivypaw.

"Then what happen just a moment ago? Why couldn't you just say sorry?" Reedheart asked. Ivypaw sighed.

"I thought that if I tried something different then if you didn't forgive me then I could say it really wasn't apology." Meowed Ivypaw. Reedheart shook his head and smiled.

"I don't know what i'd do if I have lost you to Treeclan. Your such a weird cat." He meowed before padded out of the den.

_Did he just say what I think he just said?...Reedheart, your the weird one._

Ivypaw smiled to herself before laying down to sleep.


	14. Attacked by Berrypaw

Ivypaw, Ashclaw, Reedheart, and Cloudpaw went out on the night patrol.

_Cavestar must be waiting...I have to find away to sneak off._

Ivypaw looked down at her paws.

_I can fake hurting my paw...I know, I'll tell them I have a thorn in my paw. Then they'll tell me to go see Blackpaw and Whitefang, but instead I'll go see cavestar._

"Ow! my paw!" Ivypaw placed her other paw over the other.

"What's wrong?" Reedheart asked as he, Cloudpaw, and Ashclaw stopped and turned back to her.

"Uh...Uh...I got a thorn in my paw." Ivypaw lied.

"let me see." Meowed Ashclaw.

"No, no! It really hurts." Meowed Ivypaw.

"Then go back to camp and have Whitefang or Blackpaw care for it. We don't want it infected." Meowed Reedheart. Ivypaw nodded and fake lipped out tourge the Camp, but turned when she was out of sight. She had to stay unoticed by Treeclan and Swiftclan to get to Cavernclan. She saw the entrence to Swiftclan coming up ahead. It was a wide open space, so if any cat was outside they could easley see her. She jumped into the bushes in Treeclan camp.

_Oh mousedung, this is going to take me forever. Why could Runningstar just make another cat be my Mentor?_

Ivypaw wandered throughout the tall grass in Treeclan territory until something jumped out at her. It pinned her to the ground. Ivypaw opened her eyes to see, a silver tom-cat with white spots and gray eyes. Two more cats came to her side. A pure while she-cat with hazel eyes and a white she-cat with golden stripes and yellow eyes.

"What'd yea get, Berrypaw?" asked the pure white Apprentice.

"Hey, it's that Ivypaw, Moonsteps keep rambling about." meowed the Apprentice named Berrypaw. His gray eyes stayed locked onto Ivypaw's leafy green eyes.

"Hey, Mintpaw! We should teach her a lession for trespassing in Treeclan territory." The White and golden striped she cat asked the other she-cat named Mintpaw.

"I don't know, she is part Treeclan, Holypaw." Meowed Mintpaw. The tom named Berrypaw grunted and turned back to Holypaw and Minypaw.

"She is living in Swiftclan mousebrains!" He spat at them. Holypaw and Mintpaw looked at each other and shrugged. A shadowy figure appeared in a tree above them.

"Unpaw that Apprentice or feel the warth of Swiftclan." Meowed a voice. Berrypaw, Holypaw, and Mintpaw stared up at the shadowy figure in fear.

"S-s-sorry, Runningstar!" Berrypaw apologized and the three Apprentices took off back Treeclan camp.

"Haha, they thought I was Runningstar." Ivypaw knew that voice. A pitch black tom with drak blue eyes jumped down from the tree to face Ivypaw.

"Cavestar, how did you make your voice sound like Runningstar's? For a minute I thought i had to explain things to him." Meowed Ivypaw. The Cavernclan leader shrugged and started to pad off. "Hey wait up!" Ivypaw called after him as she darted to his side.


	15. The Leap and hold Attack

"Okay, a perfect move for you to learn since your pretty short -"

"Hey!"

"Well, Ivypaw you really are short. Anyway, like I was saying the prefect move for you to learn when facing a bigger opponent, is the leap-and-hold." Meowed Cavestar as he paced back and forth in front of her. He stopped and turned to the white and gray patched she-cat.

"The leap-and-hold?" She asked.

"Yes, The leap-and-hold." Replied Cavestar.

"How do I do that?" asked Ivypaw.

"It's an ideal move for a small cat facing a large opponent. Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now you are beyong the range of your opponent's paws and in position to inflict severe body wounds. A group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior in this way. Watch for the drop-and-roll countermove, and try to jump free before you get squashed." Meowed Cavestar.

_Okay...That kind of sounds easy._

"Try it on me." Meowed Cavestar.

_Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws._

Ivypaw darted at Cavestar before jumping into the air. Right when she tried to claw at him he moved to his right and Ivypaw landed on her face. "Ow." She cried as she stood up and turned to Cavestar.

"That's what happens. I'm not going easy on you, neither will your enemies." Cavestar reminded her. Ivypaw stood up and charged at him again. She jumped and he ducked. Ivypaw rolled onto the ground and into a tree.

_I'm done playing around, Cavestar!_

Ivypaw stood up and ran at full speed at him and jumped just in time to unsheathed her claws and get a tight grip on his back. Her claws dug deep into his back and locked on tight as he tried to shake her off, but then Ivypaw felt herself being pulled over.

_The drop-and-roll countermove!_

Ivypaw releast her claws just in time and leaped backwards as he fliped onto his back. Cavestar stood when Ivypaw landed on her feet.

"Great job, Ivypaw. That really hurt." Meowed Cavestar.

"Sorry." Replied Ivypaw.

"No, that's what you want to do. In order for you to beat your opponent, but remember a Warrior doesn't need to kill his or her Opponent to win." Cavestar reminded her

_He told me great job._

A smile formed on the Apprentice's face. "Thank you so much Cavestar." Ivypaw hugged his leg. Cavestar was taken back by that, but allowed it.

"I'll come back until I've learned every attack, bye Cavestar!" Ivypaw took off running tourge Swiftclan camp.


	16. Blackfeet

**Me: Wow I'm up to 28 reviews, I know it's not much, but I'm glad I have this much reviews! Thank you guys and gals!**

**Whitestone: Since when do you use the word Gal if that even is a word?**

**Ivypaw: Your talking to a Twoleg! That's against the code!**

**Whitestone: Your against the code.**

**Ivypaw: That makes no since.**

**Whitestone: Yes it does, Half Clan!**

**Ivypaw: Kittypet!**

**Reedheart: Um...Uh...Guys?**

**Whitestone: Half Clan!**

**Ivypaw: kittypet!**

**Me: Okay I'm just going to get on with the story because they will keep insulting each other if I don't. okay Enjoy chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20: Welcome Blackfeet!**

Ivypaw had learned three moves when she went to visit, Cavestar. He tought her the Drop-and-roll countermove for the Leap-and-hold move. The second move he tought her was the Belly rake. It was a fight-stopper. She had to slice with unsheathed claws across soft flesh of her opponent's belly. Cavestar had said if she were ever pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts her back in control. The third was Back kick. It was a surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Cavestar showed her how to judge her opponent's distance from her carefully; then lash out with her back legs, taking her weight on her front paws.

_I'm going to learn the front paw strike and the front paw blow when I go back. _

Ivypaw padded into the dark camp with a big juciy rabbit in her jaws. Reedheart greeted her with a smile while Whitestone glared at her. "You caught a rabbit! Your getting the hang of it, Ivypaw." Meowed Reedheart.

"Thank you, Reedheart." Meowed Ivypaw before padding over to the medicine den with the rabbit still in her jaws.

_I should tell, Blackpaw that I'm sorry._

Ivypaw padded into the den to find it empty. Blackpaw nor Whitefang were there. Ivypaw padded out of the den to see Runningstar and Mosspelt ceaning themselves off while watched the moon with Missingleg, Deadthroat, and Shelltail.Ivypaw placed the rabbit on the freshkill pile before padding up to them.

"I see you brought in more grub for us to eat, Ivypaw." Meowed Missingleg, who laid down next to Mosspelt.

"Hi, Missingleg. Father, where is Blackpaw andd Whitefang?" Ivypaw asked.

"Whitefang is finally done trainning him. He wil return as a Medicine cat." Meowed Runningstar. "But of course he isn't a full one until Whitefang retires or dies." The leader added.

"He'll have his Medicine cat name when he gets back." Meowed Shelltail. Deadthroat nodded in agreement since he couldn't speak. Ivypaw padded away to find Reedheart. She found him found him down by the woodland area in the camp, training Cloudpaw. Whitestone was training Graypaw too.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. It's time for you to learn some attack moves." Ivypaw heard Ashclaw from behind her. She turned to see her Mentor, Ashclaw.

_Fight you...Uh-oh._

"Oh." Replied Ivypaw with a frown.

"Okay, let's started with the leap-and-hold move." Meowed Ashclaw.

_I already know that move._

"Oh that's easy." Meowed Ivypaw. Her Mentor was taken back by that.

"How is it easy? I never even tought you it." Ashclaw pointed out.

"I watched Windpool teach Reedheart when he was an Apprentice." Ivypaw lied to her Mentor. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then show me it." Meowed Ashclaw.

"I can show you something better." Meowed Ivypaw as she jumped at him before he knew it, she was locked onto his back. She gave him tons of wounds. When he tried to do the countermove, Ivypaw let go and leaped backwards onto her paws. When he stood up and turned to her, he jumped at her and pinned her down.

"Ashclaw!" Hissed Reedheart. Ivypaw slid under her Mentor and sliced across his belly. She got out from under him then she used the other move Cavestar tought her. She lashed out with her back legs, kicking him into the tree. Ivypaw turned to see that everyone, who was watching her were standing there wide eyed.

"Where did you learn the Leap-and-hole, Back kick, and the belly rake!" Ashclaw demanded as he held his belly.

"I'm sorry. I was just showing you all I know." Meowed Ivypaw as a frowned formed on her face.

"That was so cool! I want to learn that!" Cloudpaw started to jump up and down in front of Reedheart. Graypaw did the same to Whitestone.

"That wasn't cool at all! Runningstar is going to have to give you a new Mentor because I'm done with you!" Hissed Ashclaw as he padded away to wait at the Medicine den for Whitefang and Blackpaw. The two were just getting back around sunhigh.

"Hey! What's your new name?" Ivypaw asked. The black and white tom smiled.

"My new name is Blackfeet." Meowed Blackfeet.

"That's so cool, Blackpaw...Oops I mean Blackfeet. Hey guess what?" Meowed Ivypaw.

"What?" Blackfeet asked.

"I beat my Mentor up." Meowed Ivypaw.

"You beat up Ashclaw?" Blackfeet asked as he sat down next to Ivypaw and rapped his tail around his paws. Reedheart, Whitestone, and their Apprenrtices padded up to sit next to Ivypaw and Blackfeet.

"Did you really watch Whitestone and I train when we were apprentices?" Reedheart asked.

"Nope." Replied Ivypaw.

"Then how did you learn those three moves?" Reedheart asked.

"That is for me to know and for you not to ever find out." Meowed Ivypaw before padding over to the freshkill pile. She picked up the rabbit she got and padded back over to Blackfeet. "Here, you must be hungry after that trip to the Moon cave." Ivypaw meowed after laying the rabbit next to Blackfeet.

"Thank you, Ivypaw." Replied Blackfeet as he started to eat the rabbit.

**Me: Okay I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review please!**

**Blackfeet: i finally got my Medicine cat name.**

**Whitefang: Your not Medicine cat yet you mousebrain!**

**Blackfeet: I know.**

**Whitestone: Half Clan!**

**Ivypaw: kittypet!**

**Whitestone: Half Clan!**

**Me: They were fighting the whole time while I was writing the story?**

**Reedheart: Yes.**

**Cloupaw: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are all standing in a row Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head.**

**Graypaw: *Stares awkwardly at his kin***


	17. Forgive me, Whitestone

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting." Yowled Runnngstar after taking a place on the highrock. All the cats, but Rosepelt and the Elders came out to listen to what Runningstar had to say.

"What now?" The cats of Swiftclan started to ramble on.

"Ashclaw has desided to stop mentoring Ivypaw. It seems she knows how to fight herself, but just in case, I will teach her the moves she had not yet learned. She has been doing very well on patrols and hunting. Keep this up, Ivypaw and soon you'll be a Warrior soon." Meowed Runningstar. "Whitestone, Graypaw, and Ivypaw will go take the morning patrol. That is all." He added

_Me?...Go with Whitestone and Graypaw?_

Ivypaw looked over at Graypaw and his mentor. Graypaw looked happy, but Whitestone didn't look too thrilled about her coming along. Ivypaw padded up to them both.

"let's go already, so we don't catch cats on our territory!" Whitestone hissed, which made Ivypaw frown. She stayed behind them both until Graypaw fell in next to her.

"Whitestone doesn't seem to like you anymore." Meowed Graypaw. Ivypaw sighed as she stared at her paws while padding next to Graypaw.

"I wish I could say something. Like a real sorry...But every little thing that happens makes me even more angry with everyone...It's just my jealousy that's all. I'm not even sure Reedheart forgave me or not, but he seems to be my friend again and I'd do anything to tell Whitestone how sorry I am, but i want to do something to show that I really am sorry. What happen before was a mousebrain of a thing to do. I'm worthless. He's right, I am a Half Clanned rat. He only has kittypet blood in him so he isn't a full Kittypet." Ivypaw kept her head lowered. She didn't notice Whitestone was listening to what she was saying.

"Don't worry, me and Cloudpaw are your friends too. You have me, Cloudpaw, Blackfeet, Holyfrost, and Reedheart as friends. Who needs Whitestone, well I do if i want to be a Warrior, but that's a whole other story. I'll be the greatest warrior the clans have ever seen when I'm done with training." Meowed Graypaw as he smiled up at her. A little smile split across her face, but as fast as it came it left in the same speed.

"Stay down you two." Meowed Whitestone.

"Why?" asked Graypaw.

"I smell Cavernclan." Meowed Whitestone.

_No, Caverstar didn't come looking for me did he?_

Ivypaw and Graypaw stayed low in the grass. "Wait, the cavernclan scent isn't new." Meowed Whitestone. He lifted his white head into the air to sniff. "I smell fresh Treeclan scent. brace yourselves, Treeclan might be planning an attack." Meowed Whitestone.

"Right you are, Whitestone." A hiss came from the trees. A tall pure white tom-cat with blue eyes and scar across his on of his eyes jumped down from the tree to show himself to Whitestone.

"Whitewing!" hissed Whitestone.

"Whose, Whitewing?" Graypaw asked in a whisper.

"He became Deputy of Treeclan after Twigtail died from a tree falling on him." Ivypaw whispered back.

"Oh." Replied Graypaw.

"Well, well. Runningstar was that of a mousebrain to send one punny warrior nad two defenceless Apprentices. That makes my sides hurt." Whitewing grinned at him as he tried to take a step closer to Graypaw and Ivypaw.

"Back off Whitewing!" Whitestoen hissed as he stepped in from of him. Graypaw and Ivypaw stared in fear as two more warriors jumped out of the bushes and ran to each of Whitewing's sides. The Warrior on the Left of Whitewing was Oaktail, a dark brown tom with black stripes and brown eyes. The other one on the right side of Whitewing was Yellowash, a golden tom with black patches and blue eyes. Graypaw and Ivypaw turned to see Moonsteps and his Medicine cat Apprentice, Grasspaw, A pure white she-cat with a grass stained pelt and a broken leg.

"You belong in Treeclan with me, Ivypaw, so come home." meowed Moonsteps.

"Go away! I'm staying in Swiftclan!" Ivypaw hissed.

"He is your kin, you must come and live with him!" Grasspaw hissed as she limpped closer to Ivypaw. Graypaw and Ivypaw backed up until they both bumpped into Whitestone. He looked back with unease, but turned back to face the three cats in front of him after he saw that it was just his Apprentice and Ivypaw.

"She is coming with us...Even if it means you and the little gray Apprentice dies!" Oaktail hissed.

"I'll defend these two even if it does cost me my life." Meowed Whitestone. "I made an oath to protect my clan even at the cost of my life and i plan to do so!" He hissed at the three.

**Warning! losts of blood in this fight.**

"You just earned yourself a death wish Whitestone!" Hissed Yellowash. As he jumped at Whitestone he landed his front paw down hard on Yellowash's head. His claws were Shealthed, so the move was a front paw blow. Ivypaw and Graypaw ran up the nearest tree to get away from Moonsteps and Grasspaw. Whitewing bit down on whitestone's ear as he tried to hit Yellowash again. He locked on tight and started to claw at Whitestone's chest. Blood splattered across his chest as he did that to Whitestone.

Whitestone kicked free from Whitewing, knocking him into Moonsteps. He soon got a strong teeth grip in the scruff of Oaktail's neck when he tried to claw him. He then shoke violently until he stopped fighting back. Whitestone them through Oaktail into the tree, craking his ribs off of it as he hit it. Yellowash and Whitewing stared over at Oaktail's unmoving body in fear along with moonsteps, Grasspaw, Graypaw, and Ivypaw.

"Y-you killed Oaktail." Yellowash replied after he shook his clanmate's should to be sure he was dead or alive. Blood poored down from the dark brown tom's side. Whitestone stared in shock at what he had done. Ivypaw saw the fear in the tom's eyes.

_He didn't mean to kill him...Oh Whitestone._

Graypaw burried his face into ivypaw's side and she felt tears soaking into his pelt.

"You'll pay for killing my kin!" Whitewing hissed as he jumped at Whitestone, pinning him to the ground and claw at his face like crazy.

!Whitestone!" Ivypaw cried out.

_He's going to kill him!_

Blood was pooring out of Whitestone's chest wounds and from the wounds, Whitewing was putting in his face.

"make him stop! He's going to kill Whitestone!" Graypaw cried into Ivypaw's white anf gray patched pelt. Ivypaw stared in shock and without thinking, she jumped from the tree and landed onto the deputies back and started to claw at him.

"STOP!" Ivypaw hissed as he ripped a huge wound in Whitewing's back. The Deputy used to countermove on Ivypaw. She was too focused on saing Whitestone she forgot to releast and leap back. She was crushed under the huge tom. Ivypaw's sight was blurry and she felt warm red stuff leaking down into her face.

"Ivypaw!" Graypaw cried out from up in the tree.

"Graypaw! Go get help! Hurry!" Ivypaw cried up before running and leaping onto the tom's back again, blood was still leaking into her face and her sight was still a little blurry from the blood.

"I'm going to kill you you if you don't let go!" Whitewing hissed at her as he tried to knock her off of his paws. Graypaw was no longer in the tree. He had taken off back to the Swiftclan camp to get help. Ivypaw still wouldn't let go, so he used the countermove again. Ivypaw was crushed under him once again, but this time Ivypaw bit into the back of his neck and blood spilled out like a waterfall. Ivypaw knew then when he rtolled off of her that he was dead and she had killed him.

She struggled to her feet and slowly padded over to Whitestone, who was still alive, but barely.

"I-I so sorry, Whitestone. I never meant to call you a Kittypet." She whispered as the tom looked up at her. His other eye had been clawed shut. She stared into the only open eye of Whitestone. It was like a pool of blue sorrow.

"I...Forgive you...I hope...That you'll forgive been for what I called you...My kin was right...I shouldn't have said those harsh words." He strugged to sya as blood spilled out of the corner of his mouth. Tears bleed from Ivypaw's eyes.

"I have always forgave you for calling me that. We both didn't listen to Reedheart when we should have. You may have Kittypet blood, but i don't care...You'll always be my friend.

"I see it." Meowed Whitestone.

"You see what?" Ivypaw asked as she laid her front paws on his belly.

"Mother has come to take me to Starclan." Replied Whitestone.

"No, wait please! Your fine. It'll be okay, Whitestone. hang on just a while longer. Blackfeet and Whitefang will come soon, just hang in there. I'll be okay, please promise me you stay!" Ivypaw cried out, but the tom stared in sorrow at her. "Please, Whitestone." Ivyapw begged like a baby kit. His eye slowly closed as a he whispered the words:

'I'll always be with you because your my friend, Ivypaw'

Ivypaw's eyes widened in fear as she felt his body go limp and then it grew cold under her paws. She placed her head on his belly.

_No...Not Whitestone._

Ivypaw watched as Yellowash drug Oaktail's body away while Moonsteps and Grasspaw did the same to Whitewing.

Why did it happen to Whitestone...Why not me instead Starclan? Is this my real Punishement for going behind my clans back and training with Cavestar?

**Me: I know I hate myself too for writing this chapter. I'm sad now. It made me cry when I wrote Whitestone's death scene. Other then Ivypaw and Reedheart, Whitestone was my favourite Warrior to create.**

**Reedheart: *sits next to Ivypaw and starts Crying***

**Me: I'm sorry, Reedheart.**

**Graypaw: I hope Ivypaw will be okay. I should have stayed and helped.**

**Me: Poor Ivypaw. I'm sorry too.**

**Ivypaw: *Watches a cloud that looks a lot like Whitestone and starts crying with Reedheart***


	18. Ivyleaf

**Me: Well, Tell me in a review if the last chapter made you cry because it made me sad. **

**Reedheart: Can we please get on with the story?**

**Ivypaw: Yeah, please?**

**Graypaw: *Cries for his Mentor, Whitestone***

**Me: okay, here goes.**

Ivypaw stared out of the Apprentice den with sorrowful eyes as her leader called a gathering. "Don't you want to go out there?" Reedheart asked as he padded up to the white and gray patched she-cat.

"Why? I killed a cat by using a move that is forbidden to do unless it's a last resort. My clan might hate me." Meowed Ivypaw as she lowered her head. Reedheart padded into the den and sat down next to her before he sighed.

"Ivypaw, you had a good reason to use that move. Besides you didn't even know that was a one hit, kill move. Runningstar and Mosspelt wont think any less of you. You saved my kin from Whitewing." Meowed Reedheart.

"How did I save Whitestone from Whitewing! I couldn't save him! He died! You hear me! He died! And...And he's never coming back and it's all my fault!" Hissed Ivypaw. "If i didn't go with Whitestone and Graypaw on that patrol three sunhighs ago then He would be here now! So don't say I saved him because i didn't! I let him die!" Hissed Ivypaw before padding into the back of the Apprentice den and too her nest. Reedheart followed.

"I didn't mean by saving him from death. I meant by saving him from Whitewing. I'm happy you tried to save him. I thank you for that. You also were able to tell him you were sorry didn't you?" Reedheart asked.

"Why did you come here?" Ivypaw asked as she laid her head on her paws.

"...I wasn't going to say anything, but Runningstar has decided to make you a Warrior." Meowed Reedheart. "You can come live in the Warriors den with me, Holyfrost, and Mosspelt." Reedheart added. Ivypaw frowned, but followed Reedheart out of the den and into the croud of cats.

"I, Runningstar, leader of Swiftclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Runningstar asked as all the cats stared back at her. Ivypaw frowned and didn't respond.

"Ivypaw." Reedheart nuged her shoulder.

"I do." She replied, sadly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Ivypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ivyleaf. StarClan honors your Faith in this clan and your Bravory when fighting Whitewing to save a fellow clanmate and we welcome you as a full warrior of Swiftclan."

"Ivyleaf! Ivyleaf! Ivyleaf! Ivyleaf!" Her clan cheered out her new Warrior name. She only frowned.

"You will sit Virgil alone at Moonhigh, Ivyleaf." Meowed Mosspelt. "My only kit is finally a Warrior. I am so proud." Mosspelt licked Ivyleaf's ear. She didn't bother to respond.

_Another Virgil...I sat Virgil for Whitestone with Graypaw and Reedheart not too long ago. I hope this Virgil is worth it._


	19. Ivyleaf's Prophecy

"Ivypaw!" A voice called out to Ivyleaf from the darkness. She turned to a bush as a black tom's head popped out.

"Cavestar!" Ivyleaf hissed.

"Shhh!" Hissed Cavestar as he padded all the way out. Ivyleaf stared at him angerly. "Why haven't you been coming for training lately?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm a Warrior now. I don't need you anymore." She meowed in a harsh tone.

"Oh, well what's your Warrior name?" Cavestar asked.

"Ivyleaf." She replied.

"Ivyleaf, A pretty name I must say."

"Cavestar, i'm sitting Virgil, so why are you really here?" Ivyleaf asked, staring over at the Leader of Cavernclan. Cavestar smiled at her. "What?" She asked.

"I wanted to make you a deal, Ivyleaf."

"What kind?" Ivyleaf asked.

"That kind where you come live in Cavernclan with me." He replied.

"Are you crazy! I just been made a Warrior of Swiftclan!" Hissed Ivyleaf as she stood up and got close to his face.

"I and my clan will treat you with respect, unlike your own clan. I over heard a Treeclan patrol taking about the death of Oaktail, Whitewing, and Whitestone. Must have been a sorrowful morning for you and your clan to lose another Warrior since Clearpath was killed by that snake." He meowed. He started to circle her. "In return, Ivyleaf, I will take care of you. Your a once in a life time offer. An Offer I can't go without."

"What?"

"Come live in Cavernclan and become my mate...That night at the gathering I knew then that I loved you." Ivyleaf's eyes grew wide in shock. "I will give you all the time you need to make up your mind...And remember that I will keep Treeclan away from you." With that said, Cavestar vanished into the bushes.

_That's why he agreed to train me...It was only to get close to me._

It was sunhigh when Gingerfoot, Spottedwind, Reedheart, and Holyfrost went out on patrol. Reedheart was the one, who told her she could go to sleep in the Warriors den. Graypaw had gone and made her a nest. Graypaw's new mentor is Gingerfoot. She had been Whitestone's Mentor when he was an Apprentice. Gingerfoot agreed to teach Graypaw all the skills she had tought Whitestone.

Ivyleaf padded into the den and found Mosspelt, Ashclaw, Hazelfur, Windpool, Hushmouth, and Tawnyfur in their nest. Hawknose must have gone to see Rosepelt. hazelfur was the only one awake. "Good-morning, Ivyleaf, well i should say good-night." The tom smiled.

"Well then good-morning to you then, Hazelfur." Meowed Ivyleaf with a smile.

"Your nest is over there by Reedheart and Mosspelt. Hope you don't mind, but it was Whitestopne's nest before he, well...You know. Graypaw cleaned it out before you left to sit Virgil." Meowed Hazelfur.

"Thank you for telling me."

_This is Whitestone's nest...I hope Reedheart don't mind._

"I hope Reedheart don't mind." Ivyleaf added.

"Oh you didn't hear. He is the one who wanted you to sleep right there." Meowed Hazelfur. "The mousebrain has been mooning over you all night until Mosspelt shut him up." He added. Ivyleaf's eyes grew wide.

_Reedheart was...Mooning over me? Cavestar also likes me._

"You get some sleep and I'll wake you up in a bit." He meowed before getting up and padding out of the den. Ivyleaf stared at her nest before laying down in it. Graypaw had cleaned it, but yet she could still feel his presents. It was like he was sending her a message or something.

_I need to get some sleep._

Ivyleaf laid her head down, but looked at the remaining Warriors in the den. Ashclaw laid near the door, next to him was Tawnyfur, then Reedheart's nest. then Ivyleaf's nest, the Mosspelt, next to her father was Hazelfur's nest, then Windpool, then next to her was hushmouth. There were four more empty nests were Hawknose's, Gingerfoot's, and Spottedwind's.

_Come live in Cavernclan and become my mate...That night at the gathering I knew then that I loved you._

Cavestar's words rang throughout her mind. Ivyleaf then stared at Reedheart's empty nest.

_The mousebrain has been mooning over you all night until Mosspelt shut him up._

She then heard Hazelfur's voice in her head. Repeating what he had said before he left. Ivyleaf then looked at the tom, sleeping next to her. it was like someone copyed him and made her. the only thing different was the gender, eye color, and their size.

_I can't leave my father...Nor my friends...But if I leave then Treeclan wont hurt them._

Ivyleaf slowly closed her eyes. A vishion formed all around her. Soon she saw where she was. "The hunting forest." She meowed. The hunting Forest was that area in the forest near

Treeclan where Whitestone, Oaktail, and Whitewing died. Soon a cave appeared before her. Inside two dark blue eyes shined out of the darkness of the cave. Ivyleaf felt the fur of Whitestone press close to her's, but like the dream she had with Snowtail...He wasn't there, but his scent and th feeling of his white fur was there next to her.

"The darkness of the cave will be reveal once the leaf disappears." Ivyleaf heard the sound of Whitestone's voice, but after he had said that his scent and feeling disappeared from her side. Ivyleaf looked back at the cave. The eyes were gone, but then a black shadow with blue eyes formed in front of her. It held out a thing that showed what she looked like, but her reflection was different, so she looked down at her pelt. It was blue-gray. Her ears, tail tip, and paws were white. She stared back into the glass-like thing.

_Icy blue?_

Her eyes were icy blue. She looked back up at the shadow with the blue eyes. The thing it held was pulled into it. "Die." It spoke before jumping out at her. It started to claw at her and she felt pain all over her. She saw blood splash across her chest, but then the shadowy paws turned to a darker black color and it didn't hurt anymore.

"Whitestone!" Ivyleaf jumped out and hugged the white fur.

"I'm not, Whitestone." Replied the tom. Ivyleaf looked up at the yellow eyes and white face of Blackfeet. She looked down at his black paws then back up at him.

"I'm sorry, Blackfeet. I had another bad dream." She replied after letting go of Blackfeet.

"Hazelfur told me to wake you up. He went hunting with Cloudpaw, Graypaw, Reedheart, and Gingerfoot. Rosepelt should be having her kits any time soon. You want to help?" Blackfeet asked.

"What about Whitefang?" Ivyleaf asked.

"She retired last night. She went to the Moon cave to talk with Starclan. She said to have someone help me if she doesn't get back by then. So will you?" Blackfeet asked.

"Sure I guess." Replied Ivyleaf as she padded out of the den with Blackfeet. They soon came to the Nursery right as they heard crys come from the den. Blackfeet and Ivyleaf ran into the Nursery to find Rosepelt about to be Kitting.

"Rosepelt?" Ivyleaf called out to the Queen. "Why is she bleeding Blackfeet!" Ivyleaf asked as she turned to the Medicine cat Apprentice, who was now the full Medicine cat of Swiftclan.

"Stay here and I'll go get some stuff from my den!" With that said he took off out of the den. Ivyleaf stared in panic at the she-cat with tan fur and a white v shape spot on her chest.

_...Rosepelt_


	20. Rosepelt's death and Blackfeet's sorrow

"Rosepelt! It'll be okay. Just push." Blackfeet meowed to the tan queen.

_Rosepelt is still bleeding!_

"Rosepelt?" Ivyleaf meowed to the Queen, but she didn't replie because she was in so much pain.

_Oh, Whitestone what do I do? I have to do something to help her._

"We got a kit!" Blackfeet called out to Ivyleaf. He laid the slimmy kit in front of Ivyleaf. "Lick her hurry!" he hissed at her before turning to Rosepelt.

_Me? Clean her?_

Ivyleaf started to lick the kit dry. She saw that the kit was tan with white spots. it started to mew like crazy. Ivyleaf knew she wanted her mother. The Warrior didn't want to lose another cat. Rosepelt had been a Queen back when Ivyleaf was just a kit. Flowerfeathers and Silverpool were the other Queens.

"We have another kit!" Blackfeet ran to Ivyleaf with another kit in his jaws. He placed it in front of Ivyleaf and turned back to Rosepelt. Ivyleaf started to lick the other. When he was dry Ivyleaf saw the black pelt and the orange stripes.

_Rosepelt, please don't leave these kits!_

"This one is taking longer!" Blackfeet called out to Ivyleaf.

_Oh...Rosepelt hang in there. You can make it out of this. Just hang on, you'll be okay. You not only have your kits to worry about...You have Hawknose._

"Okay here he is!" Blackfeet laid the last kit in front of Ivyleaf and ran back to check on Rosepelt. Ivyleaf liked the last kit. He was all orange and had a black spot around his eye. "Rosepelt?...Rosepelt?" Ivyleaf froze at the sound of Blackfeet calling out the Queen's name and her not responding.

_Rosepelt..._

Blackfeet lowered his head in sorrow. Ivyleaf stared down at the three mewing kits.

_How could she leave them?_

"Rosepelt, I brought you a rabbit to-" The black tom-cat with orange around his nose, one white paw, and bright green eyes known as Hawknose padded into the Nursery with sadness in his eyes. The rabbit dropped from his jaws and hit the ground of the Nursery.

"I'm sorry, Hawknose...I couldn't save Rosepelt. Your kits are okay." The tom's eye swelled up with tears as Blackfeet said that.

_He must have loved Rosepelt a lot...Reedheart...Cavestar...Who do I choose?_

"Oh, Rosepelt?" Hawknose pressed his nose to the tan Queen, whose body didn't move at all. There was blood all ober Blackfeet. Ivyleaf looked at the Medicine cat. He felt sad, but then she saw anger in his eyes before he padded out of the den.

_Blackfeet..._

Ivyleaf looked up at Hawknose. "Hawknose, come see your kits." She meowed to the Warrior. Hawknose turned to see Ivyleaf sitting next to the kits. She nugged them up to Hawknose before leaving the Warrior to greive.

"Blackfeet?" Ivyleaf followed the Medicine cat to his den. "This happens, Blackfeet. You can't save everyone. I learned that from Holyfrost after Whitestone died. You shouldn't blame yourself." She added as Blackfeet sat down.

"Who will feed the kits? They're starving right now!" Blackfeet hissed at his friend.

"I don't know. Silverpool is gone and Flowerfeathers has no milk." Meowed Ivyleaf.

"If they die it is my fault because I couldn't save their mother!" Blackfeet hissed before padding into the den.

_Don't worry, Blackfeet. They wont die._


	21. New mother and Reedheart's first hint

**Me: Thanks for all those reviews!**

**Ivyleaf: She doesn't own Warriors -**

**Cloudpaw: Erin hunter does!**

**Ivyleaf: I was going to say that.**

**Cloudpaw: You were too slow.**

**Me: Okay the story is starting!**

Ivyleaf padded into the Nursery to find, Hawknose curled up beside Rosepelt with their kits mewing loudly. Hawknose's eyes were half shut. He was tried of hearing them cry for Rosepelt.

_Hawknose..._

Hawknose lifted his head after he heard her pad into the den. "Their hungry." He meowed sadly. Ivyleaf frowned.

"I know."

"What am I going to do! I can't lose them, but i have no milk to give them." Hawknose pressed his cheek to the only she-kit he had. "I don't want to lost any of them." Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto his daughter's face.

"Don't worry, I'll find milk." Meowed Ivyleaf before she padded out of the den.

_Starclan help me please!_

Reedheart, Cloudpaw, Graypaw, and Gingerfoot appeared from the bushes with a light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Ivyleaf hadn't seen her before, so she wasn't part of Swiftclan.

"Ivyleaf." Meowed Reedheart as he padded up to her.

_He seems different...is he trying to hide his feelings from me?_

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Her name is Aquaflower. She is from Lakeclan. We caught her in out forest, poking around for food. She claimes that crazyfoot, who was her mate fell in love with another she-cat from Lakeclan and didn't love her anymore, so he framed her for trying to kill their kits, so Riverstar exiled her and made her leave Blackkit and Shadekit behind. They were just born and she has so much milk to give to her kits, but she has no kits to feed." Meowed Gingerfoot.

_Starclan...You are giving Aquaflower to Swiftclan? You really answered by cries? Or was this just a coincidence?_

"Aquaflower." Ivyleaf meowed to the Queen, whose head was held low.

"Yes?" She asked in a low voice.

"If we let you stay here, can you feed Rosepelt and hawknose's kits? Rosepelt just died giving birth to them and we don't have a Queen to care for them." Meowed Ivyleaf.

"Uh...Will Runningstar allow that?" Cloudpaw asked.

"He has to if he wants more warriors." Ivyleaf pointed out.

"I'd be happy to, but I want to stay in the Nursery. I don't want to be a Warrior again." Meowed Aquaflower. Ivyleaf frowned.

"Gingerfoot go take her to see Hawknose. Cloudpaw and Graypaw, go help remove Rosepelt from the Nursery. Ivyleaf, you can go tell Runningstar and Mosspelt. I'll go talk to the Elders and tell them that they have another cat to bury." Meowed Reedheart before he headed to the Elder's den.

"Okay." Meowed the cats. Ivyleaf watched Reedheart head into the Elder's den. She turned to see Cloudpaw along with Graypaw, Aquaflower, and Gingerfoot padding into the Nursery.

_What do I tell Runningstar?...He wont like this one bit._

Ivyleaf padded up to the highrock and peered into Runningstar's den. She was about to say something before she heard voices.

"I keep smelling Cavernclan in our Territory!" She knew that was Ashclaw's angry voice.

"You are not Deputy I am, so it wasn't right for you to attack Cavestar!" hissed her father, Mosspelt.

_He attack Cavestar?_

"Runningstar made a bad choice at picking you to be Deputy, only a true Warrior can be the best deputy!" Ashclaw hissed, which scared Ivyleaf.

_He better not lay one paw on him!_

"I know were to find one too." He added.

"Oh, and where might this true Warrior be?" Mosspelt asked. Ivyleaf didn't hear Runningstar's voice, so he must have not been in his den, so she padded into the center of the grass plane to find him staring up at the sky with a mouth full of feathers.

"Uh...Runningstar?" Meowed Ivyleaf. He said something that Ivyleaf didn't understand. "What?" Ivyleaf asked. The tom spit the feathers out.

"I want to tell you something." He meowed as he turned to her. "You became my Apprentice after Ashclaw stopped training you. You hurt him badly and then you killed Whitewing." He reminded her.

"Yes, why are you telling me this? I will always remember killing Whitewing because he killed Whitestone. I'm happy that I killed him. I know you don't have to kill a cat to proove your strong, but he was going to attack Whitestone again, so i did what I thought was right, but at the time I didn't think biting your opponent in the back of the neck could kill them." Ivyleaf meowed to her leader.

"What I wanted to ask you was how did you learn those moves? You never left the Nursery and you didn't even know who Blackfeet, Whitestone, or Reedheart was until you decided to journey out of the Nursery." Runningstar pointed out.

_He doesn't know I trained a little bit with Cavestar does he?_

"I also noticed you had disappeared a few times. The first time you had a good excuse, but I did catch a scent from you the second time and I didn't like it, but i let it slide, but then when I was sitting outside my den i noticed you talking to a cat i couldn't see because of the bushes." Meowed Runningstar. "Who was that cat?" Runningstar asked.

Ivyleaf started to panic. She couldn't tell her own leader she had been training secretly witrh Cavestar. Ivyleaf sighed.

_It had to come out sometime._

"The cat I was talking to was -" Right before she could say Cavestar, a voice interrupted her.

"It was me." Meowed Reedheart.

"What?" Runningstar asked.

"Yeah what?" Ivyleaf asked. His icy blue eyes stared from Runningstar to Ivyleaf.

"I'm sorry I bothered your Virgil." He apologized for something he didn't do. He then turned back to his leader. "I swear to you, Runningstar that I will never do something as foolish as I did before...I also may have tought her those moves." He lied to his leader.

"What do you mean, you may have tought her those moves?" Runningstar asked.

"Ivyleaf and I were hunting alone together. She tried to fight off a Treeclan Apprentice, but I ended up scarying him off. She felt bad, so I tought her a few moves. I didn't teach her that killing move, but i did teach her the others. The reason for the scent was because of the Apprentice showing up again. Ivyleaf was able to fight him off, but ended up getting his scent on her pelt. I'm sorry, Runningstar that I hadn't told you sooner." the white and blue-gray tom lied once more.

"I'm not mad, I can finally trust Ivyleaf now that you have told the truth. I don't blame you, Ivyleaf. I shouldn't have made Ashclaw your Mentor in the first place. I watched the fight you, Whitestone, and Reedheart had with Tawnyfur and Ashclaw over Clearpath, so I was thinking on whether to have Holyfrost Mentor you, but then my mind ended up choosing Ashclaw for no real reason at all." Meowed Runningstar.

"Don't worry about it, Runningstar. I'm a Warrior of Swiftclan now." Ivyleaf meowed, adding a smile to Runningstar before the white tom padded back into his den. "Thank you Reed -" Ivyleaf looked around the camp to find her friend gone. "- Heart." She finished. The tom had disappeared.

_What was that about and where in clan did he go?_


	22. Missing a loved one

**Me: Finally! I know i haven't updated in ages! I'm so sorry, so please don't hate.**

**Cloudpaw: It's about time, Twoleg! I'm sure everyone has been eagered to see me in action!**

**Ivyleaf: This story is about me, ya know!**

**Cloudpaw: It should be Cloudpaw's story! And maybe a short story at the end about Ivyleaf.**

**Ivyleaf: yeah right!**

**Me: Ha, I better start before things get out of hand.**

**Graypaw: Don't you mean paw? *Holds up his paw***

**Me: No, No Graypaw I don't.**

Ivyleaf had forgotten to tell Runningstar about her letting Aquaflower stay. She knew he was going to kill her for that. She didn't care. Rosepelt and Hawknose's three kits shouldn't starve to death because of a mousebrained cat, who lost his ability to lead a Clan right. She couldn't figure out where he had gone. Reedheart disappeared too. That is when she caught sight of an angry tom headed her way. It was Mosspelt. His blue eyes flared. "Ivyleaf!" He hissed.

"Yes?" She asked, pertending she didn't know what he was going to yell at her about. "What's wrong?" She asked as she saw Hazelfur and Windpool snooping around the corner.

_**What the Starclan?**_

"I heard from Gingerfoot that a Riverclan cat is Nursing Hawknose's kits because you allowed her to stay in out Clan! Explain right now!" He hissed as he was face to face with her. Ivyleaf narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was I supposed to do? Let his kits die just beacuse Runningstar doesn't approve of Aquaflower. Exile me all he wants, but when it comes to Kits I won't allow someone to say 'Sorry little ones, but you have to starve!" She hissed back. "You of all of my Clanmates, I thought you'd understand. Your the only family I have left and I want to protect you like you did for me when Moonsteps and Lightstar wanted to take me away. But how can this Clan be safe with this number of Warriors. I don't care what my Leader thinks is right, but I think Aquaflower should stay here. If you don't like it then fine...I don't belong here either."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He demanded as he dung his claws into the ground." Ivyleaf glared at him.

"Easy. If Aquaflower goes, I go."

_**I have to leave anyway, but I didn't plan to take Aquaflower and three kits.**_

Mosspelt stared at her in sorrow. He didn't want to lose his only family either. She was his kit and he'd do anything to keep her in SwiftClan. Even if it would cost him his life. "I shall speak with Runningstar, but...But don't go." He meowed before padding away from her and headed to the Leader's den.

"Ivyleaf." She turn at the sound of pawsteps. It was Cloudpaw, Graypaw, Gingerfoot, Hazelfur, and Windpool. "Your not leaving are you?" Asked Graypaw as he padded up to her. His eyes shined with worry.

"Yeah, please don't go. We like you being here. You told us great stories back when you were an Apprentice with us." Replied Cloudpaw as the white Apprentice with a gray chest and paws. He looked allot like his Father, Runningstar, but with gray on his fur.

"You must remember that, Runningstar is very old and confused, Ivyleaf." Replied the black and white she-cat named Windpool.

"Runningstar lost his Kin too." Added Hazelfur. "Silverpool was Runningstar's sister. Now that the only cat that understood him has gone off to live with Twoleg, he is in Chaos at the moment."

_**I didn't know that my fake mother was the sister of Runningstar.**_

"But what about Flowerfeathers. Can't she help him understand my actions?" Asked Ivyleaf as she looked over at the brownish-red tom. Gingerfoot shook her head before answering Ivyleaf's question.

"Flowerfeather might be his mate, but a family bond is much stronger." She meowed. ivyleaf already knew that. She almost wished she had someone that understood her. Wait, she did and he covered up her truth with lies to help her. Maybe what Hazelfur said about him Mooning over her was true. She didn't know what to say to that.

_**Do I feel the same way? I don't know...**_

Ivyleaf lowered her head. "What's wrong, Ivyleaf?" Graypaw asked, poking her front right leg with his dark gray paw.

"Huh? Nothing Graypaw. I'm just going to go visit Aquaflower." She meowed before turning and heading the the Nursery. When she got there she saw the black tom with orange around his nose, one white paw, and bright green eyes staring at his kits while the light gray she-cat fed them quietly in the back. "What are there names?" Ivyleaf asked. Hawknose looked up at her.

"Their names were chosen by Aquaflower. Tankit and Sweetkit are the she-kits. Orangekit is the tom." His head was lowered once more.

"You...Let her name your kits?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. There perfect names...Better then what I had in mind." His voice was very hard to hear, but Ivyleaf understood it.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked. The tom looked up at her.

"Thornkit, Petalkit, and Flowerkit."

_**All of them have to do with a rose...He really misses Rosepelt**_


	23. Ivyleaf's promise

**Me: I'm sorry! This is again a short chapter!**

**Whitestone: Hey what ever happen to me?**

**Me: You died remember.**

**Whitestone: Why did I have to die. What about Reedheart?**

**Me: Then Frostkit, Bluekit, and Snowkit won't be born then**

**Whitestone: Who are they?**

**Me: None of your business at the moment now return to starclan with Clearpath and Diamondfang**

**Whitestone: i don't wanna**

**Me: Clearpath! He won't go home! **

***Clearpath comes and drags him away to Starclan**

**Me: Okay let's start!**

It was moonhigh when Reedheart finally showed himself, but Ivyleaf was too busy with Aquaflower and the kits, she mist his visit to the freshkill pile. He and Gingerfoot took Cloudpaw and Graypaw out to do an asignment aranged by Runningstar. Mosspelt still hadn't said a word to Ivyleaf all night.

_**I'm tired...and hungry, but I can't eat or sleep until Runningstar says something!**_

Ivyleaf padded out of the Nursery after saying good-night to Aquaflower and the kits. Her leafy-green eyes fell onto the freshkill pile. She remembered that Blackfeet hadn't left his den since Rosepelt's death. Windpool, Spottedwind, Holyfrost, and Mosspelt sat outside the Warriors den, sharing toughs. Missingleg and shelltail padded around the camp together while Whitefang and Deadthroat sunned themselves off. She got glares from Ashclaw and tawnyfur as they, Hushmouth, and hazelfur left for the night patrol. "Don't pay any addttion to them." Ivyleaf turned to see Hawknose and a sorrowful-looking Blackfeet trailing behind him.

"You hurry and get some food, Ivyleaf. You've been working hard on taking care of Aquaflower all sunhigh. You deserve it." Replied Holyfrost as he padded up to Ivyleaf with a fat mouse. Spottedwind had a volt with her as she padded up to stand by the white and golden tom. She laid it in front of Blackfeet, who wouldn't look up. He acted like a scared little kit as it first takes a step outside.

"You too, Blackfeet. You've been ing very hard since whitefang moved to the elder's den." Meowed Spottedwind. Ivyleaf noticed that Spottedwind's belly was pretty big. Bigger then before.

"Ivyleaf, aren't you going to eat?" Asked Holyfrost. Ivyleaf stared at the senior tom.

"No, sorry Holyfrost. I'm not hungry at the moment." Ivyleaf meowed in a lying tone that Blackfeet and Holyfrost caught right away. "Thank you anyway." She added before padding away from the four cats. Ivyleaf padded out of camp when no one was looking. She spotted a river that devided Riverclan and Swiftclan. On her right she saw a large forest that hide the camp of Forestclan. To her left was the rocky area where the cave dwellers lived. She sighed before padded toward the rocks. She was about to cross into Cavernclan until she heard Reedheart's voice.

"Ivyleaf. What are you doing?" He asked as he, his apprentice, Gingerfoot, and her apprentice padded up to her.

"That's Cavernclan, Ivyleaf. We live over here!" Cloudpaw pointed with his tail to the entrence of Swiftclan that was hidden by large trees that went around the whole large grassy area.

**I know where I live...Cloudpaw...**

"Maybe the lack of sunlight has been confusing her." The ginger she-cat commented. Ivyleaf spent so much time with Aquaflower, but she did mean to cross into Cavernclan. She felt fur brush up against her as she moved her paw away from the rocky surface. It was a white and blue-gray tom with icy-blue eyes.

**Reedheart...**

"Oh, I guess so." Ivyleaf gave him a fake smile.

"Maybe we should get someone else to watch over Aquaflower and the kits." Reedheart laid out, but the white she-cat with the gray sploshes shook her head.

"No. Aquaflower is my responsability!" Ivyleaf snapped at him. Reedheart stepped back to let her pass as she padded back to the Swiftclan camp.

It was pitch black out in the camp when she returned. Reedheart and the others returned shortly after, but returned to their dens. Runningstar and his mate Flowerfeathers sat out side teh leader's den. The calico she-cat laid against the white tom as he gazed at the half moon in the sky. "The gathering will be soon. Who will you take?" Flowerfeathers asked.

"Holyfrost, mosspelt, our kits, Hazelfur, Reedheart, and I'm not sure on who else I'll take. maybe Gingerfoot and Windpool since Spottedwind will be joining the Nursery soon." He replied.

"If She is there then Ivyleaf can rest while Spottedwind watches Aquaflower until you decide what to do with her."

**Why are they talking about her like she is just a rotten crow that needs to be thrown out!? I won't let them throw you away, Aquaflower...I promise.  
**


End file.
